Corrupting
by munching muffins
Summary: -6959, Mukuro Gokudera- He hated me, not like I care. His body, smile, and blood is mine. Everything about him is mine. He created a monster in me and this monster is about to claim everything he owns. Nothing's going to stop me, not even myself. Dark.
1. His Smile, Captivating

Corrupting, a 6959 story

by_ Jasune Hokairi_

_KHR property of Akira Amano_

.

**Chapter I**

His Smile, Captivating

.

.

.

I couldn't help but wince at the pain.

As I felt the warm, burning sunshine invade my bare arm, I tried to convey my surroundings. I must admit that I'm a little shocked to find myself in an old, white bed in the middle of a worn-out room. What have I've been doing last night?

I shot up, only to wince back at the pain on my chest that forced me to lie back on the infirmary bed covers. My eyelids silently closed. As they did, my mind wandered back on the event last night. Ah yes, the jailbreak. I was shot by a canon and fell unconscious on the ground; though I doubt that lying on the solid earth would transfer me to someplace the middle of nowhere.

Well, since I'm here, I'll try to find something to re-style my hair. Being cooped up in the Vendice water tank prison was freezing and unpleasant, but what's uncomfortable is that I can't fix my hair or even cut it, so my hair kept growing wildly. My hand unconsciously traveled to the back of my head and I was shocked to find that it was already cut. At this my eyes shot up a bit and the vision before me went hazy. I knew I shouldn't have drifted off.

"I cut it when you were asleep." A soft, husky voice told me. I could sense that he's here, not even bothering to hide his presence, being the professional illusionist I am. I felt ashamed that I couldn't find out whose it though.

But that's when my face came in contact with something hard. Solid, made of wood, hard. A few mere seconds later it sent me flying across the room. My back hit the wall and I tried rubbing it while opening my mismatched colored eyes again, only to find the gentleman who just kindly treated me like a baseball pitch.

That Vongola swordsman glared at me, something I doubted he usually does. He's usually all warm and sunny. His glare seemed to be out of character. "Listen here, punk," he snarled. "If I catch you doing anything funny, anything at all with Gokudera, I'll—"

"Yamamoto, what are you doing with the Tenth's honorary patient?" another soft, yet raspy voice called.

Yamamoto, now that I found out his name, stood up and smiled widely at the other boy. By Hades, his teeth are blinding me. "Ah, Gokudera! I was just saying hello to Mukuro, but then he tried to get up—I'm assuming he's trying to escape—so I tried to drag him back to the bed."

The little brat knows how to fool someone.

"He tried to what?" 'Gokudera' shrieked, his raspy voice pitched higher. "Baseball idiot, if you were trying to snag my opportunity to become the Tenth right hand, it's not the time." The silverette sighed as he walked toward me. "Also, the Tenth's going to be disappointed if I don't treat him quickly, so get your sorry ass out of here!"

With that, as if he was a trained dog, the taller brat shuffled out of the room, closing the door in the process. Oh, so little baseball brat has a crush on 'Gokudera', huh? Just what made him so special, really?

Meanwhile, Gokudera was soaking cotton with the antiseptic liquid and dabbed it on the injury. I almost cried out, but I bit my tongue back. Can't have an illusionist crying out because of a small medical treatment, can we?

When the silverette finished dabbing, he covered my chest with bandages without making eye contact, but I noticed he seemed a bit flushed. His arms looked like he was trying to hug me, although he was just circling bundles around me. When he was done, he bit the end of the bandage and ripped it out. I find his movements rather entertaining. It's not everyday you get a cute boy to play nurse for you.

...

Did I really just think that?

He handed a bowl and mumbled to me, finally seeing me straight in the eye. Now that I look at it, his eyes are beautiful. Like the color of jade, almost emerald even. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast. I have better things to do than babysitting you."

Alphabet canned soup. He probably made it himself, so I'm not going to read its contents. It's nothing worth commenting anyway. Well, maybe it is. Ah heck, no harm to try.

"I'd be happy to oblige, you sick pervert."

"What the hell?" he shrieked, again. This green-eyed boy seemed to like shrieking a lot.

"You could have put another sentence here. Take my advice." I deadpanned, scooping a spoonful of the warm green gunk. "What, you don't like me that much?"

"For the record, no, I don't like you. In fact, I hate you so much."

"Oh?" My eyebrows lift up at this. This is getting interesting. "Then why are you here caring for me?"

"Didn't you hear a word that I just said to that baseball freak? The Tenth made me do it. Well, more like Mr. Reborn. He said I'll never be accepted as a right hand man if I don't."

Kufufufu, I almost pitied him. The Arcobaleno always did that to get what he wants. Blackmailing, I mean. "Why didn't that baby pick someone else?" I asked after swallowing the soup. Hmm, could use some salt.

"He said he doesn't trust Chrome near you. The thought of you two planning on something to take over Vongola sickened him."

I think the Arcobaleno forgot to count that we can communicate through out illusions, or as some people dubbed it, telepathy. Well, damn, I forgot about Chrome even. "And everyone else? Why did he pick you? Why doesn't his majesty Sawada come to the ground and play?"

"The Tenth was allowed near you by Mr. Reborn. He considered calling the girls Haru and Kyoko, but he wouldn't want to know about their reaction for treating a criminal from Vendice," The silverette inhaled a bit. "So the only one left with medical knowledge is, well, me."

After hearing that, I went back to my soup. I ate slowly because I was intrigued in having a conversation with him and I'm in need of a new topic. He seemed to notice and frowned at me, not that he wasn't frowning before.

"Tell me. Why do you want to be a right hand man that much?" His love and loyalty might be of use. With this, he can even be my own personal mannequin. One sentence of this and I'll have him wrapped around my little finger. All I need to do is make sure that Chrome can maintain her own organs starting now. Within this state, there's no doubt that I won't be able to make illusions for a while.

"Well, he saved me once." Gokudera raised his legs to the bed and put his knee in front of his chest. "He's the first mafia boss that ever accepted me. I'd like to return the favor; to protect him at all costs." He said as he put his head on top of his folded arms.

"He's always—"

The boy before me continued to rant about Sawada in awe as I continued to feed myself. Whether he realized it or not, he was smiling. Hades, I adore that smile. I want to hold him, embrace him as he smiles like that. I imagined his long fingers on my chest as my own hands wander from his back to his tight bottom.

I hated that smile.

_I want to rip him apart, him struggling underneath me. Our bodies moving with each other..._

I want to be the one he smiled at. Not Sawada, but me.

_I want him moaning my name, submitting himself to my every whim._

I want to taste that smile with my lips. Is he kiwi or peppermint? I'll bet he's good with his tongue too.

_I want to taste his blood. His pure, fresh blood. I'll corrupt him. _

No, definitely nicotine.

_His body is mine. His blood is mine. His smile is mine. Everything about him is mine! He is mine! _

...No...

_I want to posses him._

Don't... stop it!

_I want him. Take him! He's mine! _

"Stop."

"Huh?"

Gokudera turned to face me, green eyes in shock. I stared down at my finished soup and handed the bowl to him. "I just need to rest. Why don't you go? Kufufufu, when I'm lonely, I'll call you."

"I'd prefer you call me only when you need me, but okay. I'll back this afternoon with your lunch."

He stood up from the bed and got out from the room, not bothering to look back. I was left alone with the echoing sounds in my head.

He has created a monster inside me. Gokudera Hayato, you're going to be sorry for what you make me do.

* * *

><p>Whooo~! My first 6959 multi chapter! Sorry for the long lack of upload, everyone. But I'm having a semester exam in two days so I'm going to be busy. Oh, and please tell me whether or not I should continue. I mean, it's a DARK fanfic, something very new for me to try. Okay, click on the pretty green button and write 8D<p>

.

.

.


	2. His Blood, Addicting

**Chapter II**

His Blood, Addicting

.

.

.

It has been exactly three weeks since I was shot by a Vendice canon and found myself in the Vongola's care. A wound from a canon was an immeasurable damage; even the yellow Arcobaleno said it could take at least two months for me to recover. Both he and Sawada didn't want the Vendice to locate me and have any problem regarding the mafia business. Until then, he hid me inside a secret underground bunker underneath Namimori and had Hayato-kun to care for me. Of course, he wasn't allowed to go alone, so some of the members dragged along until at least dinner time. It wouldn't matter; it's fun to play around with the mafia members, annoying them to their very core.

I learned a few things that I considered important from Vongola—or at least, beneficial for me. I wasn't the type to blackmail, unlike that Arcobaleno, but I found a lot of proof from that Yamamoto kid and it would be a shame not to use his own secret on him. I like jesting only when I was the one who did it. I also checked on Chrome—after many difficult requests—and found out that she can maintain her own organs through the Vongola ring.

My little girl's growing up so fast.

On the other hand, a lot of catastrophes happened. For example, if I were to go to the toilet, I had to make Hayato carry me. I couldn't get up even once! At times like these, I would use my illusions to momentarily drag myself, but they were working against me. Another unbeneficial info was that Hayato half-sister Bianchi wasn't allowed in the bunker due to her poison cooking. The inability to cook must be in the genes.

But overall, it was worth it. Being with this beautiful half-Italian silverette, I mean.

I could see in his mesmerizing forest-green eyes that he didn't want anything to do with me, but he kept doing his assignment without complaint. He just wanted me to be recovered quickly so he can get over this job. I have to give him some credit for his hard work still. He never smiled at me; he never did. I tried to keep up a conversation with him, but as always, the punk boy would answer flatly. I never found out his secret; he didn't seem to have one. Therefore, I found out plenty about him, like he was fascinated by extraterrestrials, loved explosives—which explains the dynamite weapons, and played piano until he was eight. I longed to see his performance.

It was always the same. I would wake up at the same time and found the same adorable face of his that I adored, the same choppy mass of silver hair that I've dreamed of stroking, the same wide jade eyes of his that I could always drown in, and the same frown of his that I longed to turn upside down.

He would recheck the wound and change the bandages, sewing the wounds sometimes if he had to, all the while avoiding my eyes. The motion would stop and he handed me food and waited until I was finished. All the while I tried to keep up a conversation, which he always answered flatly. After I was done, I would sometimes make a request, like walking me to the bathroom, or bring me another glass of whatever, persuade him to spoon-feed me—that one only worked once when I fell down the bed and still couldn't walk, or the sorts. You know what's absurd? He never rejected. He never complained either. Made sarcastic remarks, maybe, but never complained.

Maybe he pitied me, but with what I've done to Vongola, that's the most unlikely excuse available.

Sometimes that Yamamoto would drop by and handed over the sushi package from his father. The tanned boy would ask what I've been doing, but he would mostly ask about _my_ Hayato. I knew all about his affection toward my little pretend-nurse, and yes, I used it against him. He couldn't do a thing about my decisions and left me alone without threatening me. I do love winning.

Over the past few weeks, I realized that I became obsessed with my little caretaker. After leaving until the next time he opened the door, I would fantasize about him without a limit. He would show up in my mind when I was asleep, providing satisfaction to my every inappropriate desire. When he returned, I would notice whether he wore the same bracelets or wristbands today or not, I would notice his perfect jaw and dreamed to trace it with my forefinger, or maybe cupping it as I kissed his pouting lips. Oh, how I longed for these fantasies to come true. Hell, I've been desperate enough to sniff the back of his neck to inhale his scent, cologne, and shampoo when he wasn't looking.

Undeniably, I fell irrevocably in_ lust_—I refuse to call it love. Maybe affection, fine—with him, although I kept dismissing it by the end of the day as curiosity. I hypothesized that when I gained the chance to spend a night with him to satisfy my neglected domineering, that's what it would be: a one night stand. I would be sick of him and dismissed him. At least that's what I thought until he was back in my mind until dawn, my avidity still intact.

That was my routine. At least, that's how it was. Until the day I was woken up by that skylark boy with his tonfa. "Let's have a duel."

I got up—it's hard to do when you have a massive canon wound on the abdomen and chest—and stared at him, blinking a few times. "What?" I yawned. "What is it with people and my naps?"

The boy just stared at me with his face blank. "Duel. You and me. Now," He repeated as if I was a five year old, reading my first alphabet book. "do it or I'll bite you to death."

"Sorry, I can't. You know, Hibari, right?" I asked his name and he nodded silently. "I know you've been looking for me and you want to have a face off. But face it, I can't duel now." Hibari frowned. I doubted that he even smiled. "So go find some other lackey to satisfy your battle needs."

"Oh," this time he smirked, a malicious one at that. "But that's not the only reason I'm here."

This piqued my interest, so I raised my eyebrows curiously and asked, "Oh? And what might your business be, Mr. Hibari..." I trailed off, hoping to get his full name.

"Hibari Kyouya," he answered, eyeing his tonfa and rested his back on the wall. He crossed his arms over his sweater-covered shirt. "I'm just here to accompany Gokudera Hayato. He's been skipping school and as the discipline committee leader, I can't allow that. So, I'm not planning to leave until I tell you this: stay away from him."

"Why? You got his abdomen tattooed with your name on it?" I smugly replied, knowing full well I've hit a mark. To prove so, he averted his eyes for a minute or so before glaring back at me, a lot harder now. "What, little disciple boy's too shy to get dominative? Or is he missing his daily entertainment to me?"

"You better shut your mouth, herbivore," the skylark disciple growled, twirling his tonfa effortlessly. "Or this will be down your throat next."

I laughed my special laugh and eyed him up and down. Yet another competition. Perfect. It's boring to play a game without any opponents. The more loser challengers, the merrier. "I'd like to see you try." I smirked and before I knew it he lunged at me.

He jumped on me and hit my temple with the end of his tonfa. I grabbed the covers to prevent him from going further, but he tripped on the unruly comforter and we rolled down the bed, our backs flat on the freezing floor. He got up and his tonfa-equipped arms was still at it, so I covered his head with the sheet and having no weapons to fight with nor any possession powers, I grabbed a pillow and smacked him pretty hard. Unfortunately he was fast. He took off the infirmary sheet and jumped on me.

"I'll bite you to death" he snarled. I grabbed his upper arms and pushed him up, preventing his tonfa to get near me. Knowing I wouldn't be able to hold him long, my left hand moved up to his face to push him back—he spat on it. Ugh.—and my right hand grabbed the vase on top of the table side. By Deva, I really hope this fragile thing will knock him unconscious—

"Hibari?"

With that, we stopped and stared at the beauty in front of door, one hand holding his hip and another holding what it seemed to be my lunch. Oh, my angelic savior. You always knew when to come in.

"I told you to stay in the first room." Hayato yelled at the dark-haired loser. Why, he was beautiful even when he's furious. "Why did you come here? Just because Yamamoto's busy and you wanted to come along, that doesn't mean you can—"

"I was bored, so I looked for a match." Kyouya said with a huff, twirling his tonfa again.

"So you picked on a crippled guy who can't even walk?" Hayato's green eyes stared at me. Wow, after all I've done to his precious Vongola, he still stood up for me. For a moment, I'd like to forget that the only reason he's here now is because of his valuable right-hand man acknowledgment. "Fuck this; I don't even know why you decided to come along in the first place!"

"You were skipping school, Gokudera Hayato."

"For only a week! Okay, maybe I zigzagged my absence at school for the last three weeks, but I got my excuse to teachers very clearly. Besides, without me around, you won't have to scold even a student for smoking in the hallway. Why do you even need me back?"

"As the disciplinary chairman, it's my duty to reassure your excuse is as truthful as you said," The shifty eyed prefect glanced at me viciously, ignoring Hayato's last statement, "and as I can see, your excuse is invalid. I'm going to have to report—"

"No." Hayato sighed, holding a hand up to Hibari, who stared in disbelieve.

"What?"

"No, I can't let you do that." Hayato reasoned, eyeing me over his shoulder before turning to Hibari. "This means a lot to me. He's unbearable, spoiled, and downright irritating. I can't forgive him for the last time he made Vongola went through hell. Even if I have to take care of _him_ to get my acknowledgement, I'll do it."

Hibari still stood there, breathless as he repeatedly glanced at me and Hayato. "Herbivore, I thought you hated this person. Need I remind you that he aims to take over your valuable Vongola?"

"I still haven't forgiven him for that either." He eyed me piercingly and dropped his gaze to the floor after about a minute of thinking. His mouth formed into a thin line. "But he's still my duty. Whatever you'll say, it won't change my mind." He then put my lunch on the table side and carefully removed my bandages. His green eyes lingered the opened wound and reached for a needle to close it. Hayato never looked at the skylark boy again until he inwardly muttered as he raised his tonfa over his head. "Then, I'll just have to get rid of him then."

"Wait, don't—"

Then it went silent.

Hibari had jumped to fatally wound me with his tonfa when Hayato stood up. The end of the tonfa accidentally hit his cheek and from the size of the blow, it must have enormous because he fainted afterwards. I glared piercingly at Hibari, who still stood in shock and panting increasingly hard. "I have to go." He said as he bolted out from the door, but thankfully still thoughtful enough to close the door.

I stared at the fainted boy on my lap and cupped his chin. I may not be the nicest person, but I'm not that heartless as to leave someone like him without a bit of gratitude. I reached my other hand—one who's not cupping his face—to grab a bottle of antiseptic and some cottons. I don't have much knowledge about medics, but I think I can imitate how Hayato treated my wounds. I let go his face to hold the cotton, only to realize that the cotton was terribly bloody. _My hand_ was terribly bloody.

I looked around to see where the blood came from, until I saw Hayato's face. His left cheek was bruised and cut by the tonfa—the damned thing must've been scratched around people a lot of times—and _was dripping blood_. The blood had trickled down the cut and traveled to his chin, where I've held him, thus my bloodied palms. Maybe it was pure curiosity, but suddenly I began to see the rich red liquid as arousing, innocent, begging for me to taste.

And so I licked the blood on my palm. Not a very bad flavor. The rusty, subtle sweet taste is captivating me.

I've tasted blood so many times from the back of my throat when I was little. Personally, I never even thought about the flavor. Blood always stroked me as rusty, almost bitter even. It never mattered whether I was coughing blood or not, I always swallowed them back, wincing at my own taste. I kept licking and sucking the blood on my thumb and moved to the next one when the finger was no longer covered in red substance like I was eating a banquet. His blood was like water for a man who traveled in the desert for centuries. Never before in my life have I tasted something so sweet. So original. So... Gokudera Hayato.

Before I knew it, my hand was no longer bloodied and I absent-mindedly reaching to grab Hayato's jaw. There was still some blood on his face, so I licked them clean. His blood tasted so fantastic against my taste buds. I almost considered stopping, but what's the point? Why leave something so arousing undiscovered? My heart was doing flip-flops and it excited me that I was the first one to discover the taste of his rich red blood. Sometimes the cut would close, but I opened it again my nail and pushed his cheeks for more rubies to drop. Not as much as earlier, but I still dragged my tongue to his face anyway. The thought of eating off his face didn't disturb me at all. In fact, it aroused me even more. My tongue was sliding up and down his cheek; my hand was holding the back of his head—preventing his head from falling back, my other hand running up and down his sides, sometimes hiking his white dress shirt up, to reveal his lean stomach, but sometimes traveling up to his face to open the cut. But my favorite part was the amount of saliva I left on his face, marking him as mine. Not to mention the hand that was roaming his body was the hand that I previously licked, so I was indirectly kissing his body.

"M-Mukuro?" he breathed against my ear. All that cut-opening must have been pretty painful that it woke him up. I glanced at his eyes and almost giggled at how shocked they were. "Why-why are you licking me?"

I didn't answer. I was too drowned in the excitement to care. His blood was addicting to me, seducing me to purposely lick him. He put his hands on my chest, trying to push me away, though with wound he practically couldn't do much, so I was at an advantage to slide his top open again, feeling his bare, pale skin against mine. After that, he tried to jerk his face, but the hand that held the back of his head kept him in place. "Mukuro, stop it!" he whimpered, "Let go of me, you deranged illusionist!" Oh, I was practically almost kissing him! Come to think of it, the combination of his blood and lips must be enticing, but that would later, I told myself. Later. Save the best for last. He tried to push me back again, but this time I held both his wrist behind his back. I smirked as he shifted his eyes to glare at me, mouthing at me to stop. Poor fragile thing; he must be so scared. Well, it's his fault for being so adorable.

That's when my beautiful half-Italian got violent. He tried to bite my hand that held his jaw and struggled his wrists from my grip. Ah, that violent energy again. How I've missed it. There wasn't any blood left, but his skin was as sweet and addicting as his blood was, so I kept licking. He was mine, after all. All the blood in his body, his lips, and his body was entirely mine. He just didn't know it yet. I kept savoring his skin's flavor until he actually bit my hand. Hard. I drew my hand back, jerking my face away from his face and he managed to knee me in the abdomen to free himself.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled and flung his hand to cover the cut. Hayato glared hard at me before bolting out of the room, slamming down the door. I could still hear him muttering curses in Italian down the hallway. I figured he was still furious because he didn't come for dinner.

I was left licking my once bloodied palm to savor the taste for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Early update! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! So, what do you think? Is it dark enough? 8D Oh, and I'll reply the previous feedbacks, for you all have been VERY supporting!<p>

**xaihposx:** IKRRRRR? 8D 8D 6959 is like the best pairing evuuuurrr LOLOLOL 83

**MuchFailSauce:** Whoa, that's like a first near critic I've got all day. It's my first time doing something dark, so your comment is really helpful. Thank you! 83 Well, I'm aiming to increase the amount of 6959 supporters, so I'm really you're interested in this fic! LOL, and I think Mukuro's going to have more turmoil and testosterone disturbances in the future. Look forward to it!

**Vicktur: ** Thank you! I hope for more interesting stories from you too 83

I'm open for supportive and/or critical advice! Review? 8)

.

.


	3. His Body, Enticing

**Chapter III**

His Body, Enticing

.

.

.

"Gokudera, wait up!"

Yamamoto was running down the hallway to catch up with his silver haired friend. Gokudera turned around and could only sigh when the tall, lanky baseball player almost knocked over the school employees that were carrying boxes of printer papers. "What do you want, baseball idiot?" the green-eyed teen hissed and kept walking, although he did drop a pace.

"Aww, can't I just walk together to school with yo—what's that?" the hazel-eyed boy trailed, pointing at Gokudera's face.

"What's what?"

"That cotton covering half of your cheek." He said as he still pointed at the cotton, almost poking it. "What's the story?"

"Oh." The silverette slowly dragged his left hand to his cheek. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about. I just slipped on the shower and accidentally cut myself, that's all." He said, thoroughly lying with a sad gaze locked on the ground as they reached their first class. Gokudera was going to slide open the class door, but Yamamoto beat him to it. Instead of coming in first, he bowed courteously and motioned Gokudera to enter before him. The half-Italian did so anyway.

They glanced at the almost empty classroom and went to their own separate tables. Yamamoto went to his desk and started to sort out his randomly placed books while his silverette crush just sat there unfazed. Once a while, the bomber would subconsciously move his fingers to his cotton-covered cheek while he kept his gaze down. Yamamoto knew that Gokudera wasn't a happy-go-lucky person even as a child, but can't he do something to help? He inhaled and exhaled deeply, then left his books unkempt, putting up a cheery front for his hopefully-soon-to-be-requited love.

"Hey, you okay?" the chocolate-eyed teen asked, tapping on the ex-pianist's shoulder.

Gokudera snapped his head up and looked around, putting a sour face like always. "Yeah, what's it to you?" he—trademarkingly—barked. Yamamoto just shrugged and kept his sunny grin to him.

"I don't know, but I sure know that moping around isn't going to solve anything."

Gokudera certainly couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Yamamoto that he had enough of his so-called nursing job. He wouldn't say that Yamamoto could pass the word down to Mr. Reborn that he could find another medic to take care of the lust-blinded illusionist –other than Shamal, because that perverted old man only cures women and can only take care of rare diseases, not massive firearm damage. He couldn't. He wouldn't. The metal-color haired boy hated the fact that he had to act nice for the person he hated the most in the whole world and that he had to obey his requests. The bomber had done all that. And how, look at what it did! He slowly became the mismatched eyed man's love interest!

"I...I can't do this anymore." Gokudera whispered, just as the chattering in the room increased. "I hate this job." He knew he was being a pussy, wanting to quit because of one obsessive licking session. He should just bear with it, not sulking like a girl, fretting because a nearly-crippled man is –possibly—trying to deflower him. That's what a right-hand man of Vongola should do.

Yamamoto tried to hear, but clearly he couldn't hear a thing he just said. "What?" he increased his volume. "I couldn't hear you!" Gokudera almost considered repeating, but he all but shook his head. "Never mind." He sighed.

"Oh. Oh, okay." Yamamoto replied hastily. "Speaking of which, how's Mukuro?"

"Well, he's..." Yamamoto pulled on his wrist and dragged him out of the class. "Wait, wait. Let's talk outside. It's getting awfully noisy here!"

Once they were outside, Gokudera was sandwiched between the lockers and the tanned skin teen's body. The jade eyed male tried to get away, but Yamamoto placed an arm next to him. Having no opening to escape, the teen just stared at the baseball fanatic with a blank expression. "You sure you're okay?" He asked again, clenching his knuckles.

Gokudera almost pouted, but he managed to reply with a still blank face. "Yes, I'm fine, Yamamoto," he assured, "Will you quit worrying about me? I'm not like that idiot cow who needs someone to keep an eye on him all the time. Unlike that stupid cow."

"It's not that. It's..." Yamamoto trailed, clenching harder. "If anything happens to you, I won't be able to forgive myself." He breathed. "But hey, I can trust you, right? You know what; let's go to my place after school. The sushi is on me." Gokudera just nodded. The baseball fanatic smiled sadly. He opened his mouth to comfort the Vongola genius when they heard someone clearing his throat.

"No public affection display in the hallway, herbivores." Hibari seethed. "Need me to put this action on your permanent record, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Uh, that won't be necessary, Hibari-san." The tall, baseball loving teen put his hands in front of him defensively. "Come on, Gokudera. Let's go back to class." He stood straight up and entered the classroom. Once Gokudera decided to make his way, the dark-haired prefect grabbed his wrist and eyed his cotton covered cheek—where he had hurt him—and to his emerald eyes. "I can put an end to him," Hibari offered, "if that's what you want."

The half-Italian shook his head. "No thanks. That won't be necessarily." He said, face blank still. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the washroom."

Hibari stood like that for a few moments, gripping Gokudera's wrist harder until he dropped it harshly. The onyx eyed male growled and huffed as he quickly walked back to his office, leaving Gokudera to walk to his destination on his own.

* * *

><p>"Mmhhh..."<p>

I'm... honestly confused.

"Harder..." _my_ fierce kitten moaned. I really couldn't do a thing, since he was the one who was sliding his mouth and hands up and down my member. I couldn't believe how splendid it felt. He was doing everything I have ever wanted to do him, every one of my unreachable fantasies. It hurts so much to think that this isn't even genuine.

"Oh. Oh!" He groaned as my full cum hit his throat, smiling all the way. "M-mukuro," he gasped, trying to swallow down my cum, "Take me."

"Kufufufu," I could only smirk as I gripped the back of his head, forcing him to lie down on the white covers. "I shall do so, my love." I cooed, gripping my erection and pretended that the hand gripping it was his sweet, sweet hole. I couldn't believe how pathetic I was. I used my own imagination to pretend that Hayato-kun was there, lying down submissively only to me. I put his legs behind my shoulder and started pumping in and out of him until I emptied myself inside him. At least, that's what I imagined as I picked up all the tissue I've been using—all seventeen in total—and hid them under the bed before putting my trousers back on.

What has become of me?

I have severely lost to the monster, the demon that was growing inside me, and I didn't even reject it one bit. I assumed that I didn't try hard enough. Yes, that was it. All I have to do is reject the demon every time these sinful thoughts came up, and I'll be recovered enough to continue my plan. Then once I take over Vongola, I'll have the mafia world and the guardians in my grip. Of course, Hayato will be there too. He is the Storm Vongola, after all. He aimed so ferociously hard to gain the right-hand man title. I could only imagine the attention he'll give to me when I manage to take over Sawada Tsunayoshi's body.

I have to wonder, why did he work so hard just to achieve the title? Once I have taken over the mafia world, I'll make him my right-hand man of Vongola no sweat. A right-hand man is the trustworthy member of mafia and is obligated to do all the tasks given to him by the boss—in other word, me. He'll do my work for me ever so diligently, trying so hard just to please me. That's when I'll play hard to get. Kufufufu, I'll convince him that hard work alone will not please me and he'll have to think of a 'creative' way. Certainly, he'll know what I mean and he will be tormented by the decision of being an ordinary right-hand that's unable to please his Vongola boss or giving himself entirely to me.

Of course, Hayato was no idiot. He'll choose to please me and give himself into my passion on our first night in my own Vongola bedroom—of course I'll be using my own body. Sawada Tsunayoshi's body will only be used to make the mafias bow down before me and I'll make sure Sawada's soul was 'under the soil' nice and deep inside his own body, never to return. He'll be submissive—a bit unwilling though, but I love it when my prey put up a fight, begging and pleading me to use him, submitting the label that _he is mine_ for the taking in his stubborn mind.

But, oh my dearest Hayato, you don't know what's in store for you. One night stand isn't enough, you know? Not when I'm drunk with power and I have such a lovely feline wrapped around my grasp. I'll fuck him. I'll fuck him every night and I'll never get tired of him. If that beautiful choppy silverette of mine tries to escape his destiny, I'll order every single mafia under my command to bring him back to me. I'll make sure that I inspect his little lean frame for every cum that has entered. If I find that he had been 'spending time' with another man like that Yamamoto or that skylark boy, oh, he's in for a punishment. That rear that I always admired will be stained by the red of his flesh as the riding crop smash against the soft section of his beautiful, pale skin. His sobbing face, sinful words, and chained wrists will be what I enjoyed as he pleaded for me to stop. Oh, I'll stop alright, to give him an angry sex until he tore apart.

_My_ Hayato will see that it would be better to accept the destiny he had locked for himself with me. He will learn to be submissive, to beg for the pleasure only I can give to him. He will smile for me and let me to be the only one to kiss his juicy, loudmouthed lips. He will only swallow my semen. He will only let me enter him and love every single drop I've given to him. He will learn to appreciate my gift for him because he is mine. Every stroke of skin, every drop of blood, every kisses he has belongs only to me. Mine, for eternity.

My hand flung and hit my cheek purposefully.

No, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Damn, that one lingered _way_ too long.

_Ch-clank! _I heard the door open and there stood the object of my every fantasy, holding what it seems to be a sushi bento. He started to walk to my infirmary bed and sat on the edge. For once, I actually looked at what he was wearing instead of his form and face. His appearance was awfully drenched, and I had to look outside the window to find that it was pouring. Of course. Hayato's blue form-fitting, elbow-length top was clinging even more to him and faded the navy-blue color on it. His black blazer was made out of some fabric for a parachute and the one thing I actually know parachute materials is that they're uncomfortably... cold. So instead of helping Hayato-kun from the chilling presence, it actually made him freezing, a lot. His jeans and sneakers weren't any help either. They've been soaked from all the water that seeped into them.

Well, that's all he's wearing, aside from his bracelets, wristbands, and double beady belts. Honestly, Hayato's like a walking punk jewelry shop. I was glad that he never wore a necklace—not at the moment anyway. I prefer collars better. I let my mismatched colored eyes wander to his form; from his double belts to his broad shoulders, then to his collarbone, and finally to his neck. I wonder how collars would look on him. Leather is my favorite material. Maybe I'll order one when I take over Vongola, with a chain leash too. _Focus! _

I cleared my throat and he turned around, handing me the bento box. I let my body sat up straight and took the box lightly, my fingers handling the chopsticks and started to feed myself. "How was your day?" I asked with my mouth full. Manners, manners. Well, they did say chivalry's dead.

I assumed he couldn't hear my muffled noises, so I gulped the water on the tableside and repeated the question. He didn't even answer. Instead, he grabbed a towel he brought along and dried himself. Afterwards, he just kept his pure emerald eyes on the floor.

I kept feeding myself and stared at him the whole time. When I finished, I put the bento on the table and wrapped my blanket around him. He must have been freezing from walking here in that storm, I thought. I found myself smiling when I saw Hayato's long fingers clutched the blanket closer to his chilling form. Subconsciously, I encircled my arms around his neck from behind and leaned closer to him. He seemed to want to push me away, but he ignored me anyways. It was comfortable this way, just being close to him, with no care in the world.

By getting closer to him, I thought I could coax him to look at me. I whispered to his ear, "look at me, Hayato", adding a lick to his right ear, but he didn't budge. If anything, he turned his head away from me. This certainly wouldn't do. He kept everything I love from him away. His emerald-jade eyes, his fury, his smile—even his scowl, gone.

I gently cupped his jaw toward me with my right thumb and forefinger while my left hand played with the choppy silver strands that covered the sides of his face, stroking his hair all the same. I get his face toward me, but he was persistent! Hayato kept his forest-green orbs locked on the floor. I caught the sight of the cotton covering the wound on his left cheek and took it off. I was disgusted that all that rich blood was smearing on this material and discarded it on the floor. What a waste.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I tapped the wound on his cheek with my thumbnail, silently threatening to rip it open. Without his permission, I clashed my lips to his. He gasped, but he closed his eyes shut, blocking all the green beauty I looked forward to. My tongue used this chance to enter his mouth and proceeded to explore his digestion cavern. Hades, I'm in heaven! Hayato's full mouth was finally mine for the taking. I can taste every inch of him, from the daily nicotine he used everyday to a hint of kiwi and vanilla somewhere. He growled and tried to push my tongue back with both his teeth and tongue, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I pinched his sides and he yelped, making him pull back his tongue and exposed the underside of it for me that I started to lick.

Of course, it wasn't Hayato if he's not fighting back. Hayato put his pale, rough hands on my chest and started to push, but I was injured, so he couldn't do much. Instead, we fell back down on the bed. He tried to kick me away with an extra help of whipping me with the blanket, but I gripped his right wrist and twisted in an inappropriate angle, making him moan. I wanted to hear that again, so I twisted his arm again and stabbed the wound with my thumbnail until the blood oozes out. Sweet, royal rich blood, I thought I'd never see you again. Hayato's eyes widened at this and tried to hold my right hand away from his wound. To make this my advantage, I bit his upper lip until blood came flooding down his cavern.

Mephistopheles, this was wonderful! The combination of both his mouth and blood was enticing. I growled in excitement when he moaned as he released my right hand. With a few doses of force, I could make his voice sound better than ever. Was my ferocious feline moaning in delight? Fear? Pleasure? Whatever it was, I liked it. Eventually, when he started to wore out of energy from fighting, I released myself from him, but not before nibbling his lower lips and leaving a peck to tease him.

He was panting menacingly. But of course. Hades knows how long I kept my tongue in him. Hayato was still a stubborn prey for he kept his eyes closed shut, eyebrows furrowed.

I savored the taste of him in mouth and breathed to him, "If you don't want me to do that again, all you had to do was look at me."

I shouldn't have said that. I really wanted to taste him again. But he opened his eyes and shifted them to look at me. That's good enough. I leaned closer until my body pinned his own. He whimpered and probably thought I was going to coax him again, but I really just wanted to cuddle. I played with the strands of his metallic hair and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, it's alright," I said, stroking the side of his lovely face with the back of my forefinger. "You've been a good boy, Hayato."

I could see that he was fighting back tears. "What's wrong with you?" he hiccupped.

"Pardon?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled, glaring at me straight in the eye. "I took care of you and everything and this is how you repay me?" he snapped, about to push me away and grab a hold of at least one of his dynamites.

"Affection is a gratitude display, Hayato." I said, adjusting my elbows to raise my self up and put more weight to pin his lower region. "It's universal knowledge." He yelped as he felt me pressuring against him. He must have been very sensitive down there. I need to know just how sensitive he is when I actually entered him. Oh, no.

"Bastard," he hissed, trying to push me with his only available, unpinned arms. "If you were any civilized person, you could have said thank you instead."

"Kufufufu," I chuckled, grabbing the hand and twisted it again. He moaned louder, and when I pushed myself harder against his crotch, his volume was of the charts. "I'm trying to be original here, lovely one. Thank you words are boring." I said. I moved myself to his side, unpinning him in the process and my unoccupied hand teased his inner thighs. "You should think about how I'm planning to show you my gratitude next."

I smirked as his expression changed into a horrified one. "Please, Mukuro. I can't."

"Oh, but I want to, Hayato." I smugly said as I scooted over and kissed his ankle. I unclasped both his parachute jacket and beady belts and unzipped his jeans, carelessly throwing them on the floor. "What? People would kill to be in your position. You can't possibly save yourself for Sawada Tsunayoshi, can you?"

He grunted and bit his lower lip when I slid the navy blue top over so I can see his upper body better. Pleasuring him while keeping him restrained with only both hands was one difficult job, so I grabbed the roll of bandage and kept both his wrists restrained above his head. "Let me tell you something, Hayato," I breathed into his ear as I tugged on the restrains to check on how tight they were, "Sawada's not going to return your feelings. He's too busy protecting 'Kyoko-chan', remember?"

"That... doesn't matter" he gasped.

"Oh, it doesn't?" I smugly asked. I cupped his jaw with two fingers again and rotated his head toward me. "Then what's the point of keeping your virginity for him? Won't it be better to give it to someone who's willing to keep you, such as me?" I asked, trying to provoke him. I want him right now. My lips clashed his again, though not as long, but enough time for me to savor his flavor. Before I managed to pull away, he bit me. I winced and backed away, growling at him a bit.

"I won't give anything to some bastard like you!" he spat. I wiped off the saliva and took the bandage again. I tied the roll of said material around his face to gag his mouth. He fought back at first, but I held the back his head to stop him from backing away. My body leaned backward and I let my predatory eyes admire my handiwork. He looked so vulnerable there, lying down helplessly with no way to escape. Of course, a prey is not worth capturing if it doesn't fight back. It certainly felt prideful that I was in the middle of taming my own prey.

"Let me make this crystal clear for you, Gokudera Hayato," I growled and pulled his mass of silver strands upward, "when I'm released, that would be the day I came back to take over your precious Vongola." Hayato's eyes widened as he shot up to badmouth me. At least he tried to, because the gag I put on him made his words sound muffled. "But don't worry your pretty little head, Hayato-kun. I'll take care of the guardians just like how Sawada does it," I smirked and my hand headed toward his member, "...if they can behave." I added as my finger touched his member through his plain black boxers.

I could feel my smirk widened as he moaned louder when my hand went under them. "Since you seem to be the most rebellious and foulmouthed one out of the others, I suppose I should tame you while I can." I said. Hayato's head shook wildly, struggling to release himself from my hand's grip when I cupped his erection and rubbed the tip. "However, if I don't succeed, perhaps being in chains for a few nights will make you dispose that neglecting attitude toward me," he groaned and sprouted a bit of his pleasure through the tip that stained my fingers. "Especially if you want Sawada's body to remain healthy."

He seemed to cease his struggling after that and I let go of his aching member. I inspected the amount semen coating my fingers and showed them to my soon-to-be-conquest. "See this? I'm the only one who can make you do this." I said and licked his cum as I watched his reaction. He hung his head in what I assumed to be defeat and glared daggers toward me. I only chuckled and continued to suck my fingers clean. Not bad actually. Bitter, but a bit orange-tangy taste.

After what it seemed to be eternal, I proceeded to attack his neck while my fingers played with his nipples. I tugged on one of the nipples to make him cry out, exposing an enticing portion of his neck for me. I bit on it, hard, and was pleased to leave a bite mark there. To make certain that the mark stayed there; I licked on it, effectively soothing him from the pain. "You're mine." I hissed as I kissed the red burning flesh and slide my lips to his without leaving his skin, leaving a long trail of saliva across his jaw.

If only he didn't have that gag on, I would love to have a battle of domination with both our tongues. Too bad really. I briefly remembered that I've opened his cheek wound and smeared the blood on his rosy lips. Oh, for the love of Hades or Satan or whatever, the combination of his lips and blood was exquisite! I could stay kissing him like that forever. When I had enough—which I at first doubted would ever happen—I pulled away and moved to his family jewel. "Mine," I hissed again. It was then that he started to regain his fierceness and shook his head. He continued to do so until the gag came off as I watched him.

"Don't," he said, gasping for air. "Don't touch me."

I let my middle finger slide near his crotch, followed by my forefinger and ring finger, and eventually my whole hand. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't." I muttered darkly.

"I…" he inhaled quickly when one of my fingers threatened to enter him. "The Tenth won't let you. If you lay even a hand on his subordinates, he'll beat you like a crap you are!"

"Hmm, maybe." I tapped on my chin for a thought, "or perhaps I can claim you right here, right now," I dragged my finger to his entrance again, making him scoot away as far as the restrains allowed him. "Just like how I wanted. You're mine, after all."

Hayato snorted. He tapped the restrains circling his wrists with a finger. "Yours?" he smugly chuckled. "Sorry to burst your fantasy bubble, but I don't belong to anyone." He continued, his eyes looking straight into mine and slid his legs closer to his body for defense, "I belong only to myself."

That hit it. "Say that again, Hayato." I hissed, crawling closer to him. I kept that mad man appearance on my face as I forced his ankles to give in and opened them as wide as my own arms allowed me.

"I don't belong to…" he caught his breath and started protesting in low groans when I moved my finger and slide it inside him, making him mewl. "…to anyone…" I poked the second finger and kept staring at his confident yet frightened expression. When that didn't change, I pushed it in and started bending the two, causing his back to jolt up an inch.

"I, uh, don't…"he repeated, "belong…ah!" I inserted the third finger without warning this time and bended it the same way as the other two and slid it out and pushed them back in. The silverette cried out and clenched his inner walls, silently telling me that he liked that. Thinking of it as permission, I slid it back in and out in a repeatedly fast motion.

He kept moaning, and clenching, and groaning, biting his lower lip to prevent higher volume. Hayato kept trying to finish his sentence in shallow breathing, but I lowered my pace each time he came close to the end of it and bended my three fingers a few more times, causing him to moan louder.

"I…don't belong…Ugh!" he grunted,"to a-anyone…Aahn! Anyone… b-but…Ah! My…Mmm! Ah! Aah! Mmmf! Please, s-stop it! Mukuro… Oh!" I smirked when he moaned and collapsed his back down the covers. I pulled my fingers out and let my hand gripped him in place as I fiddled to open my once-opened trousers to reveal my member. He gasped as he saw this and blushed, his cheeks has never looked brighter.

"Like what you see?" I teased. He threw his face aside and clamped his eyes shut.

I chuckled at his demeanor and pressed my member against his. Leaning forward, I jerked his chin to make him look my way. "Look at me, Hayato." I cooed. "I want you to look at the very man who will rip your virginity away from you and carve it in your memory."

"No!" he shouted. "Don't do this! I don't belong to anyone but…" His jade eyes widened when he saw my penis about to enter his anus. Go on, Hayato. Say the word and I'll make sure you mark this day.

"…but…"

I pushed myself against him closer, nearly peering him.

"But…"

I'm going to win this battle, one way, or another.

He let out a sigh. "…You."

I smiled to him, pleased with his answer and pulled away from him. I wore my trousers back on and pulled him up and to hug him. "Good boy, _my_ Hayato." I didn't just say that. I meant it. He was mine in every aspect. "Since you've been such a good boy, Hayato, I'll release the restrains." I said, still smiling at him as he put his face in my face and sobbed a little. "But in order to do that, I need a qualification from you."

He pulled away from my chest and looked up toward me, an eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing difficult," I reassured, "just kiss me."

And he did just that. He was too eager to be released and sloppily clashed his lips with mine and pulled away too easily. I glared at him. "I didn't enjoy it," I growled. "Just for that, you'll have to stay here with me tonight." I said. Not that it changed anything, since the storm was still at it outside. "Come here and give me real kiss, Hayato." I said, cupping that lovely jaw my way again. Just one kiss isn't that bad. Well, at least compared to what I can do to him since he already told me that he's mine. But those possibilities would just have to wait.

But, out of the blue, Hayato smacked me in the head with his double –restrained –fists and grabbed his clothes. I gritted my teeth and grabbed his ankle so he tripped and his back hit the cold floor. I released the restrains harshly, leaving a red mark behind. I smirked and pulled the top—the only inarticulate clothing left on his body—and discarded it. Previously, I would've stopped to admire his body, the body I was infatuated with that was as bare as the day my beautiful emerald-eyed muse was born, but I was too furious to care. I jerked the strands on the back of his head and slid his bottom backward toward my lap. Once he was settled, I re-unclasped my trousers—despite his protests—and tossed them aside.

"To think I can make you give your virginity to me." I muttered to his ear and kissed the mark I left on his neck. "You're making this hard for yourself, Hayato. But you're asking for it."

I never wanted this, but for the rest of night, the underground bunker was filled with his screams, leaving them to echo in my head as I coax him to give into pleasure.

But I knew one thing: it was worth it. He was _officially_ mine, for eternity.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Yamamoto's the caring, sweet one. Hibari's the harsh, clingy one, and Mukuro's the obsessive, possessive, slightly nutty in the head one. No worries, it's still like two chapters away from the ending. But boy, stuffing such lemons in chapter... I'm not good at writing lemons, so I'm still open for suggestions and critics! As of you guys, more trouble for Gokudera ahead! :3<p>

REVIEW REPLY TIME!

**Clover1212:** OMG a new 6959 lover! Thank you!

**yullenXneko-chans:** DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANNA STRANGLE DAEMON AND RIP HIM TO SHREDS? Yes, there will be some 8059 and 1859 ahead. Well, you'll just have to keep reading then! ;)

**IgniteRide:** *sparkle eyes* You think so? Thank you! :DD

**Harco8059:** Uke! Goku is the best thing in KHR~! Yes, it's rare, isn't it? That's why we need more 6959 lovers! *PS: Love the 1859 icon*

Review please!

.

.

.


	4. The Game Players, Outstanding

**Chapter IV**

The Game Players, Outstanding

.

.

.

Last night was the most erotic one of my reincarnated life.

I woke up soundlessly and fluttered my mismatched colored eyes open to found my conquest sleeping cutely in front of me, beside me, my arms around his. Gokudera Hayato looked so brittle like that, sleeping peacefully, making soft purring noises with each heave of breathing. Soon I found myself chuckling deeply yet silently, keeping myself from waking the silverette up. My hands wrapped tighter around him and I let my head rest atop of his and inhaled in his musky scent. My left fingers played with the strands of hair on the back of his neck and while my other hand traveled to his derriere.

He was mine, all mine, at last.

Hayato was a fiery, stubborn leopard up until last night, when I had successfully tamed him into a mewling, tame little kitty. I remembered every detail, every step to checkmate I have used on him. From the moment he entered the room with that bento box—which was actually helpful. It consisted of an elastic band that I used last night to act as a cock ring to prevent him from cumming—in that ridiculous parachute jacket to the end where I had him stripped off and bare in only his delicate skin and he had sworn to be mine for eternity, a qualification for him to take off that elastic band. It wasn't easy. I had to have sex with him—no, fuck him—for what? Seven times? Seven times until he finally gave up.

Of course, I did not continuously use his 'back entrance'. Despite what Ken and Chikusa thought, I'm actually quite fond of blowjobs, especially if Hayato's the one doing it. The look on his adorable, sweet yet glaring face when I had him circling my tip with his tongue…oh, it was splendid, I thought as I circled his bum with one finger, making a large one on the sides until I hit the center, a move that I repeated over and over to drive him crazy when I learned that this caused him to moan longer and louder. He was still hotheaded at first, so I grabbed his belts and tied it around his neck and let the longer section of the belt as the chain replacement and held it in one hand.

I yanked it upward, causing Hayato to abruptly sit up and I caught him by the waist. "Suck me off," I commanded, licking the side of his jaw, "and that's an order."

"No." he said stubbornly, green eyes pointing straight at me. "And you can't order me around! Who do you think you're dealing wi—Agh!" he cried out when I yanked the belt closer.

"You're mine. I own you. Now suck me." I threatened, circling my finger around his ass. Hayato's eyes were glassy, signaling he wanted to get out of this, but like I'll let him off that easily. He bit his rosy lips, preventing himself from moaning and shook his head fiercely. I didn't want to mar that pretty skin, so I chose another alternative. I dragged him from the cold, cement floor we were using to the white infirmary bed and took the belt off of his neck, but took another belt and used them to tie his wrists to the bedposts in two swift moves. He looked at me in horror when I rummaged his clothing and found two dynamites in a tight bundle. Knowing this would turn him on even more, I entered them in one go.

He yelped as the dynamites' rough texture filled his sore entrance, a fact that I sneered at. Hayato's emerald eyes were tearing up as he shut them repeatedly until I had enough of toying the dynamite.

"Suck me off?" I asked.

He glared at me but he lowered his head as far as the restrains allowed him. I released him and he began to do what I asked earlier. Cue another six times—or was it eight?—of that and more, I had worn out his energy and we ended up in this position.

Why did every time we do such intimate activity he's always engaged in restrains?

But what does it matter? In the end, he admitted he was mine. His silver locks, his alabaster skin, his beautifully lean posture, his glowing jade eyes, it's all mine. The monster had won, but I didn't mind that a bit. If pleasure is this sinful, I wouldn't mind piling them up enough to send me back to the inferno.

He flinched a bit as I kissed his temple and furrowed his slim eyebrows. I thought it wouldn't hurt to play a bit more, so I rested my head on the pillows and pretended to still be asleep. I could hear the bed creek when he jolted up—or at least tried to, what with my arm pinning his side. There was a pregnant pause, which I assumed to be him making certain that I was fast asleep. Hayato started to slowly poke my sides and I had to hold back from snickering. When he was certain that I was asleep, I heard the bed creek a few times. He gasped when I shot my arm up to encircle it around the silverette bomb-boy's hip.

I rested my cheek against his lower back and kissed it. "Good morning." I greeted.

I looked up to him and he sat there wide-eyed. Eventually he threw his face aside with that scowl, like a tsundere he was. I let out a chuckle and stood up, encircling my arms around his shoulders while the tip of my left fingers caressed his shoulder blades.

"Last night was…" I paused, trying to find the right word, "…sinful."

No answer.

"What is wrong?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I seem to recall you moaning my name after a few strokes or so." I slide my palm up his torso to prove my point and peeked over his shoulder to find him biting his lower lip and closed his eyes shut. I left a peck on his cheek and nuzzled my nose against it. "Say it, Gokudera Hayato."

"No." he said, almost immediately.

"Hmm? Do I need to remind you who you belong to, Hayato-kun?" I sneered, pulling him back on the covers with him beneath me. I got up and pinned his arms, then closed the distance between our faces and sucked his lower lip, something he mewled at. "I won't mind doing it again, you know."

"I can't, Mukuro. I don't want to. Yes, that's it. I don't want to." He said as I pulled my lips away from him.

"You don't want to?" I mockingly asked again, this time stroking his silver bangs and then the side of his head. "You do realize when I command you, it doesn't matter what you want or not, right? Remember, strip is the code." I pointed. Hayato didn't seem to be pleased and tried to shove my hand off his wrists.

"What is wrong with you? This isn't who you are, Mukuro!"

"Nothing's wrong." I said, pecking his wounded cheek. "You're mine, that is all."

"Get off me!" He struggled again, this time trying to bite my wrists.

I chuckled at this while I leaned closer to his face, nuzzling my cheek against his. "No can do." I replied. "Kufufufufu, after all I have claimed you and I intend to keep it that way until that sentence is carved into your memory eternally." I said, brushing my lips against his faintly rosy ones.

He did not heed to what I said and instead clamped his mouth shut when I tried to steal a glimpse of his mouth's flavor. Instead he kept pulling on his wrists as sucked his delicious collarbone and let out a frustrated growl when my palms wouldn't let go. "Why are you doing this?" he breathed, more like whispering to himself. He seemed like he was holding back tears, so I dragged my lips away from his body and raised my head to his level.

"I didn't want to do this." I breathed to his ear.

He let out a squeaked sob and looked at me with those glassy emerald orbs. "What?" he sobbed.

"You heard me! I never wanted to do this." I snarled, my hands unconsciously shook him as he stared straight into my heterochromatic orbs. "The monster inside me took over and lusted over you! The moment you waltzed in and showed your smile was the most sinful thing you have done to me! If you hadn't decided to care for me, none of this would have happened! The devil spawn whispered the lustful words and I'm powerless to fight it! I surrendered to the monster, you surrendered to the monster, in the end we're both prisoners!" I inhaled a bit, glad to get that off my chest, before lowering my voice and buried his face in my chest. "There. I said it. After all of that I finally said it."

I'd expect him to push me away and stomp out of the room. I'd expect him to slap me and tell me what a worthless man I was for making up such ridiculous story—as he would do if someone just as cowardly raped him overnight and told him it wasn't his fault. But the next thing he did definitely surprised me. Hayato raised his face to my level, encircled my neck and kissed me.

Gokudera Hayato kissed me. Just the way I wanted him to do when I first claimed him.

My eyes widened at the sudden contact and froze there when his tongue prodded mine, begging to enter. He closed his jade eyes and made these little mewling noises when I didn't open my mouth. In the end I shut both my ruby and sapphire eyes and opened my mouth, letting him do as he pleased with my cavern while my hand sneaked to the back of his head and stroked his lovely metal-colored strands. Hayato's tongue was a curious one, circling everywhere, hungry for the taste that I hoped to be an ecstasy for him, like his was to me. However, he only lasted briefly, so he took out his tongue away only to leave his lips brush against mine before finally letting go.

Hayato just stayed there, panting before burying his face to my chest again, this time voluntarily. "In that case, I submit." He said, clutching my shoulders. "It's the least I can do to help you."

My eyes widened again at the sudden submission and stared at him. He probably could feel my body moved, so he said in a hushed tone, gripping harder that my shoulders ache a bit, probably ashamed for give himself to an enemy. "Don't make me say it again. I am yours, at least until you have recovered."

"Why is that?" I asked, honestly curious.

Hayato, however, only looked at me as if I was the most moronic person ever to be reborn. "You said this happened because I took care of you. I would leave you, but it's against the Tenth's orders. So, bastard, you can have me until you're healthy enough." I rolled my eyes at the condition. "So what do you want me to do…Master?" He probably just added that last bit to my match my playful my nature, but he had no idea how that made me quiver in delight inside.

"Oya? Eager to get started, aren't you?" I playfully asked, purring softly when he lowered himself to the bed and made himself relax, preparing himself for whatever perverted fantasy I imagined to make come true with him today. "It's nice to see little pussycat finally agreed to play with me." He mewled cutely when my sweaty palms headed straight for his torso and moaned when the tip of my finger brushed against his left nipple. He seemed to be so eager, and it hurts so much to face the fact that he only did this because of that wretched Sawada. No matter. Best to make the best time I can.

When I take over Vongola, I'll make sure to remind him of this, and remind him of whom he belongs to.

"Master…" he breathed with his face already flushed. Wonder how many BDSM-related things he used to read?

"Let's go easy and just call me Mukuro-sama, lovely pet." I suggested before twisting his nipples with my thumb and forefinger and pulled them until he cried out. Couldn't be helped. He had only experienced this last night, which had been rough, but a thorough lesson of pleasure for him.

"Do you what's good about waking up in the morning with you, Hayato?" He gasped harder, gripping the sheets for support. "Morning sex."

Hayato only gasped louder at this.

"Yes… I get to this," I hushed to his ear as I licked his earlobe, smiling devilishly as he displayed more expressions. "…this…" my hand attacked his balls and twisted them lightly, earning a low groan from him. "…this…" I kissed him, hard, distracting him as my fingers grabbed his member and pumped it into climaxing. "…and this." Finally, I prodded his warm entrance and bended, making him grips the sheets harder as he let out a long-lasted moan.

When I thought he was hard enough—although not as horny as I was, never. –there was a ringing sound heard. I pulled away from his already bruised lips to look around where the sound came from. I found the source, pulled my face back to his—that was biting his lower lip for permission, and nodded. Hayato looked very pleased for a moment, much to my surprise. He bended across the bed without my arm hanging around his waist, as I trusted him already, and he fumbled his clothes for his cell phone.

He flipped it open, pushing some buttons a few times, before shutting it off with a blank expression. "I have to go." He said in a hushed tone.

I raised a slim, black eyebrow. "Where?"

"School." He answered flatly.

"Don't jest with me, Hayato. It's Saturday. You don't go to school on Saturdays."

"I just got a text message, you bastard." He went back to his fierce side, which I assumed would only revert back when we get back to clumped mass white sheets I sat on. "Some teacher needs talk to me at five. I have to go." He said, putting his inarticulate clothing back on before walking toward the door. I slammed it shut before he got out.

"Kufufufufu, I didn't say you get to leave yet. We still got some time to kill." I said huskily, licking my lips. "Now, go back to the bed."

"Move over, you deranged illusionist! I have to go home and change before they noticed that I—"

I rolled my eyes at his excuse. "Strip, Hayato." I said the code. I knew once I said the code, it was an order for him to comply. He frowned for a minute or two before unzipping his parachute jacket as he walked back to my bed, where he belongs.

I'm going to have a wonderful time playing with my new toy.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

It was 5.13 PM—had Mukuro didn't have mercy on him, he would have made the silverette late for two hours—and Gokudera had rushed his way out of the Namimori shrine's underground bunker to the teacher's lounge, only to find no teachers and a dark-haired discipline committee perched on one of the teachers' office chairs, waiting for him with a bored expression, yawning every once in awhile.

The half-Italian made a sour face and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I came here to talk to a teacher, not you of all people." He pointed out, which Hibari had to roll his eyes silently for.

"And here I thought you were the brightest out all the herbivores in your little mafia." Hibari stood up from his seat and walked closer to his visitor. "I made said teacher lent me his phone and lure you here." Gokudera's lime orbs widened at this and the Japanese boy had to bite the urge to smirk. "Now that you're here, I have some business to discuss with you. Please follow me."

Hibari walked past the silverette, making a beeline towards his office. However, once in awhile Hibari's oriental eyes shifted to his left, watching with predatory eyes, but widened in shock when he realized that Gokudera was walking rather limply beside him. He slid his office door open and let himself and Gokudera enter before slamming it shut. Even Gokudera had to flinch at the sound, but he let no more of that when Hibari Kyoya had seated himself and suggested the bomb boy to do the same.

They were quite for awhile, for Hibari's onyx eyes had locked themselves to the bomber's legs until Gokudera permit himself to speak. "So what do you want?"

"Your curriculums had been stable, have they not?" Hibari asked, wasting no more time.

"Well, yeah. I'm aiming for a clean record."

"Oh?" This piqued Hibari's interest. "Is that so?"

The boy in front of him only nodded.

"I don't suppose you know that a middle schooler isn't allowed to have intimate relationship inside the school area, yes?" Hibari prodded more into the topic, but of course his assumption of Gokudera being the sharpest tool in the shed was correct, as the ex-pianist catch on quickly.

"I never slept with anyone, no less this inside this school!"

"But you do have a secret intimate relationship, I assume?" Hibari kept prodding; making Gokudera Hayato took a step back as Hibari stepped forward. "I caught you with the baseball herbivore yesterday and wouldn't you know it, rumors spread fast. The whole school quickly assumed that you and that baseball boy are—"

"Yamamoto and I don't have anything!" Gokudera quickly interrupted. "I'll tell the whole school that myself."

"Oh, but your words aren't going to be proof once I legally approved this rumor, Gokudera Hayato, because I am the one spread this rumor."

Gokudera froze, merely because he was surprised that Hibari would stoop so low. Something clicked inside his head and soon he realized that this was just the prefect's way of demanding. He silently laughed, clutching his parachute jacket for support, before hitching his breath and eyed Hibari straight on. "Oh please, just tell what you want."

"Give yourself to me." Hibari demanded, which earned a full-hearted laugh from the half Italian. In truth, he disliked being laughed at, but he restrained the urge to slam the Vongola genius with his tonfa and taking him forcefully. It would be worth-remembering if they both just give into each other, he told himself repeatedly until the boy died down his laughter.

"I assure you that I'm not joking, herbivore." He said in an intimidating tone, moving in light speed until he was only an inch away from his prey. "I can make this hurt, or would you rather I—"

He paused when his knee met something...wet.

Hibari dragged his fingers to Gokudera's crotch, despite said boy's protests, and was furious when the tips were soaked. "So you really did it with that illusionist herbivore…" he said, more to himself than the silverette. The prefect wiped the disgusting semen with the wall before using his tonfa to slap the bomb genius across face, causing him to be sent across the room. Gokudera's head met the Head Committee's desk, but he didn't care about that as there were more cuts on his face. Hibari noticed this, down to the oozing blood, but he paid no heed and approached Gokudera instead.

"Don't go any closer!" the bomber warned, his own hands ghosted to back of his shirt to grab one of his dynamites. However the oriental-eyed boy slapped his hand and sneaked behind him. Without warning, he pulled Gokudera's head to one side and attacked his long, alabaster pale neck.

Gokudera jerked his back forward when Hibari bit the flesh and unzipped the jacket. "What are you doing?" he asked, biting back a yelp, which was replied by the vicious prefect's husky voice.

"Taking back what should have been mine."

* * *

><p>Whew! Well, 4th chapter up! And more news, it's going to end two chapters more, so it's going to end in the 6th chapter. It's not like I'm planning to do it too long (it gets boring after awhile) :3<p>

Sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed for about a week and was only recently fixed and heck, I haven't looked at any of the mistakes LOLs xD

So as usual, tell me what you think! I appreciate criticism and support!

.

Forgot to reply reviews, sorry ;;;

**IgniteRide **: Thank you~! And you being a 6959 lover really brightened up my day x3

**Harco8059 **: Shhh! ;) LOL sorry I don't do 5927 / 2759, so none of those will happen in any of my fic. IKRRRR? Uke Gokudera makes the world go round :P I will, thanks!

**Vicktur **: Sweetheart, this nothing near kinky in my book xP Thank you~!

.

Ciaossu~! RnR please! :3

.

.


	5. The Match, Game Over

**Chapter V**

The Battle, Game Over

.

.

.

Hibari had not been the gentlest wielder.

"Won't be long," was all he said as he close his office door, leaving the Storm guardian to himself inside.

The prefect finished planting his seed and in no doubt had completely wiped out Mukuro's from his insides before depositing the silverette on his desk and brutally moved his own belongings that was previously sitting innocently, was then dropped to the floor and some were shattering against the stone-hard floor. Gokudera had pleaded to him to go slower and not go too hard on him, but no one commands the Head of Namimori's Discipline Committee. And so, the prefect never once dropped a pace.

Hibari Kyoya was ruthless, harsh, and overall demanding. He was straight-to-the-point, pumping to his own liking to satisfy his needs. He did not enjoy foreplay and he was only focused about claiming the boy without getting him to be pleasured first, despite knowing that entering a male could tear him apart, added by the fact that he let himself cum and always left the boy on edge, a perfect contrast to Mukuro.

Mukuro, however, enjoyed foreplay far too much even for his liking. He always breathed sweet nothings to his ears before licking the boy's earlobe—sometimes even biting it. The variations may be random, and he usually headed for his pale neck to leave a mark on the flesh or somewhere around the area, while his hands and fingers were occupied in either stroking his abdomen or tugging and twisting his nipple. It was then Mukuro left his neck for the soft and sweet nipple and added both his fingers and tongue to play, either twisting the pink flesh up and down or went in circles, although he usually just did both to drive him panting. He then attacked his lips, giving himself permit to enter the jade-eyed bomber's mouth and tasted his saliva to distract him while one of his head sneaked to the south to tease his lower region, either pumping Gokudera's member or bending his fingers in his entrance.

Mukuro had wanted the silver-haired genius's body as his, but he also wanted the boy to realize that he belonged to him, hence the sweet whispers and the imagination he left to him about him being his own sex slave and spending every night together in bed once he take over Vongola or something along the line. He hadn't known beforehand that his prey was sensitive to the touch, despite his foul words, so it was easy to make him grunt and moan, but for the illusionist it wasn't easy to make him engraved in his mind that he was his.

Hibari was a complete opposite. He had not considered the broken boy's hurt feelings, although he did find pleasure in Gokudera screaming at the top of his lungs and it aroused him so to know that he was the one that made him scream. He plunged in and out, in and out, in and out, when someone barged and broke the door. A certain illusionist stood there, red and blue gaze with all his glory, a trademark devious smirk, and a trident in his grasp.

Hibari glared at the person before plunging himself one last time and released his seed inside the Vongola genius, while said boy was panting so hard he pleaded that the oriental-eyed boy hadn't make him bleed with all his thrusting. The prefect grabbed all of his clothing, effectively confiscating his dynamites, and headed to the door before closing it shut and locked it, dumping the set of attire somewhere nearby. He figured he'd some fun when he had finished with this heterochromatic herbivore.

Hibari motioned Mukuro to follow him with his head—he figured why should he drag a willing duel opponent when he could told him without words—and he lead him outside the Namimori school building, the school's courtyard to be exact. He would have chosen the roof, but he decided not to.

"Let us end this quickly." Hibari said, equipping his tonfa and stood in his offensive stance, automatically glaring at the illusionist. "I shall not have your filthy blood taint the school's flawless paint."

"Kufufu, that is for the best then." Mukuro laughed. It wasn't necessary for him to get on a fighting stance, for he usually waited for his opponent to make an offensive and he used his trident—sometimes his illusions, perhaps even both—to make a greater offense that could force a mental or physical damage. Hibari, however, only stood there waiting for him. Mukuro made a step to the side, and the Cloud Guardian followed suit, only backwards. Eventually it became a circling, taunting form between the two and nobody made a move.

Mukuro just couldn't accept that. "Aren't you going to attack me?" he asked, still moving in a circling motion.

Hibari did the same as Mukuro's legs were going, tonfa protecting his front side, keeping a good distance where his trident couldn't reach and he'd bet that the illusionist knew this too. "I'm not as naïve as you think I am." He answered.

This certainly just won't do. He needed Hibari to make an attack so he could finish this quickly. His astute brain immediately thought of an idea and his smirk went wider. He stopped taunting, closed his eyes and sighed.

Hibari noticed this and he resisted an urge to raise an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" he opened an eye, pleased to get a reaction. "Oh, I was just reminiscing. Of how Hayato was panting and moaning beneath me, how he was so eager in foreplay, twisting his tongue in my mouth, while his alabaster legs wrapped around my wa—" He immediately positioned his trident with both his hands, blocking the tonfa from hitting him. He did this repeatedly until Hibari slowed down and went forward to slash the prefect; only to have his tonfa blocked him.

Mukuro jumped backward and laughed his special laugh. "You're getting better." He decided to compliment him, for he knows Hibari had a gigantic ego. However it didn't work as planned, as the Cloud Guardian continued to lunge forward at him.

However, Mukuro smirked at this and continued to try slashing him while his crimson eye shifted the kanji to three. He summoned several snakes to distract Hibari as he jumped, leaving Hibari's body to be covered with pythons, as he reappeared behind him and slashed the boy's back. Hibari had been surprised, but he easily unattached the legless reptiles by closing his eyes, for he did not believe in illusions, only to have the male Mist Guardian grab his shoulder and kneed him before kicking him away, ultimately disposing him to the solid ground.

The bluenette approached the dark-haired boy, swiftly removing one strand of hair on his face. "Had enough?" he taunted.

Hibari used one of his arms to get up, but he hadn't expected his internal organs to react against him and caused him to cough up blood. Eventually he raised himself up, not bothering to wipe off the blood, and got into his fighting stance, "I'll bite you to death before that happens." He said, much to Mukuro's invisible fury. He thought he could easily dispose his pathetic opponent, but clearly he was mistaken to think Hibari would go down that fast. It was entirely that demon's fault! If he hadn't made him lust over the Storm Guardian, this wouldn't ever happened! He had decided to come here to free the boy, at least.

Even though Mukuro was a manipulative person, no one ever said he didn't have a heart. At the underground bunker he had thought about his new property and thought he could keep him forever. He could, actually. However it clicked to him that it was the demon's doing and if he couldn't prevent it from getting any worse he'd hurt the Storm guardian. At least he knew gratitude and he was not about to let him get hurt. He figured he should tell Hayato first and tell him he'll be going far away, never to see him again. The mist guardian thought it'd be best not to see him than hurt him.

Apparently he was mistaken, as his desire for the half-Italian grew stronger when he saw that skylark boy sprawled _his _Hayato nice and wide against his office desk.

That Hibari wouldn't have taken him, would he?

What if he did claim him?

Oh, he wouldn't.

He'll show him.

He'll definitely show him the price for taking what is his!

Mukuro suddenly wanted to get violent, but he told himself to compose. But, oh, that skylark perfect will pay. He'll pay for taking what is his and he'll pay dearly. "You're wide open." Hibari had knocked him out of his reverie and lunged forward at him again with both his tonfa in hand. Mukuro was too late to jump away or taking a defensive stance. He simply took all the beating Hibari thrusted at him. The tonfa went to both sides of the illusionist's head, then to his arm, possibly every section that would knock the mist guardian off balance.

Mukuro eventually fell to ground with a loud 'thud', which made the prefect smirk. "I hate illusions, so I'm pretty good with them. I should have told you earlier." He muttered, shifting his legs to turn around. "It's over, Rokudo Mukuro."

"No, it's not, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari's onyx eyes widened at the sudden realization. How could this be? He was right there, lying on the ground! He turned around to see a python where Mukuro had collapsed, dissipating together with the wind. How was that possible?

"Kufufufu, you think that you're an expert at this, aren't you?" Mukuro laughed smugly behind the Japanese, who was still trying hard to take it all in. "You think you can figure out illusions just by merely closing your eyes and told yourself what's real." He mocked, poking the pointy end of his trident and eventually stabbed him slowly, making Hibari hold back a grunt, before pulling his weapon out. "Let me tell you something, skylark. You've got another thing coming." He said, slashing Hibari's right eye.

Unable to contain the pain, the Namimori prefect let out a loud scream. He put his palm over his wounded eye and repeatedly tried to open it, but all he could see was crimson red. He let out another scream when the slashed eye was opened too long and started to sting.

"Shame, isn't it, to lose your eyesight in the middle of a fight? A battle against an illusionist even." Mukuro mocked again, walking towards him. "You can't tell what's an illusion or not now." He raised the boy's face to his level, his trademark smirk disappeared. "That's the price you pay when you too what's mine!" He roared, kicking the prefect to the ground by a meter. Of course, Hibari was stubborn, even with one wounded eye, and he had decided that he wasn't going down. He took all of his last fighting spirit to jump and raised his tonfa, which Mukuro followed suit, but the illusionist was faster and he grabbed the boy by his collar and raised his trident above the prefect.

"It's over." The illusionist breathed before stabbing the dark-haired student with his trident as they fell to the ground.

Mukuro stepped away from the prefect and unattached his weapon from his opponent. One player had lost the game. He shifted his kanji back to six and approached the boy before kicking him on the side, half-expecting him to wake up, but he never did. Is he dead? He wouldn't know nor would he care. That skylark boy was a nuisance and he had dared to claim his possession. Well, it didn't matter now. He was out from the ring for now.

But somehow, curiosity stroked him. What if he had been imagining about Hayato's blood all this time? Really, blood is just blood, isn't it? What exactly that made Hayato's blood so addicting? Perhaps he had been blinded by his affection for the exotic silverette that he even thought that his blood was just as enticing as the rest of Hayato's possessions, which was possible. Hibari had the same stubborn attitude as his Hayato's, only he was a silent fighter, instead of a fiery, loudmouthed one. He was in love with Gokudera's fire, true, but what are the odds of the two having the same blood taste in them? He wouldn't know until he tried.

He crunched down to the ground, took off his left leather glove and took a small portion of Hibari's blood in his finger. He raised an eyebrow at the same blood color, but he shrugged as he sucked the liquid off of his finger.

He winced at the taste before he spat it out.

The flavor matched his personality. Cold and bitter, exactly the prefect's personality. Nothing could beat Gokudera Hayato's blood after all. He spat until the flavor left his tongue and put his glove back on. He turned around, leaving Hibari on courtyard, before making his way to the Namimori Discipline office.

Time to pay his possession a little visit.

* * *

><p>"Let me out!" Gokudera banged on the door. "Open up! Hey!"<p>

After a few more door-banging later, he decided to give up, albeit involuntarily, and racked around the office to find some spare clothes or keys. Never mind the clothes are Hibari's, he'd wear anything to cover up his body. He must have stuffed them somewhere. How else Hibari would survive his daily battle with stains on his shirt and then came back flawless an hour later?

The silver-haired half-Italian resound this thought. He probably should skip searching for clothes and start looking around for some keys. It was only 8.00 PM, after all. Not much people walk around the nighttime around school so he should be fine as long as he could avoid meeting gangsters around the street. Those bastards had tried to rape him the first time he arrived in Japan and hadn't learned not to walk around the streets at night. Of course, back then he could blow them up with his dynamites. He was out of ammo and naked.

Gokudera high-fived his own face.

Desperate, he grabbed the shattered vase on the floor and tried to slide it between the door and the wall. He fiddled on holding it at first before starting to slide it up and down. _'Come on, please work!'_ he thought desperately biting his lower lip. Finally the door made a clacking sound and he smiled victoriously. That is, until Mukuro emerged from the door with keys in his hand.

Gokudera gasped, fell back on the floor and crawled backward. "Hello, my precious. Missed me?" the illusionist greeted with his smug smile as always. The bomber gasped again and moved back when he stepped toward him until his back hit Hibari's office sofa. He racked his brain for an idea, but nothing came. Eventually, he settled for the vase crack he had in his hand and braced himself, silently telling himself to quite down his trembling body.

The silver-haired boy raised his arm slowly and thrusted the pointy end of the crack. "Stay back. I mean it."

"Oya? Kufufufufu, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Mukuro laughed, amused by his property's attitude. He effectively cornered Gokudera with one arm and his trident on the other side. "I have to admit though; you look gorgeous when you're scared." He said, taking the vase crack and tossed it behind his back before lowering his body to the floor so his head was at Gokudera's level. "However, you did spend some time with that boy," he muttered darkly, stroking Gokudera's face softly before cupping his jaw, "so I'm going to have to take you again." Mukuro then brushed his lips against the Vongola genius's before clashing them together in a quick motion.

It was like a replay of their first night. Mukuro prodded his tongue against his prey's lips and searched for entrance to taste Gokudera's saliva. Gokudera, of course, didn't comply, so he pulled the silver locks until he gasped and took this chance to enter his tongue. He tasted all he could and he had grown to expertly pull back before Gokudera could bit him, nibbling his lower lip before pulling away. "Strip." He commanded while twisting his hard and aroused nipples, making him moan but unlike the last time, he didn't obey. Mukuro repeated this order, but Gokudera shook his head instead.

"The deal is off." Gokudera reminded. "You're well enough to walk around, use illusions, and even fight. You should be cured by now. I have no reason to obey you anymore."

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Deal, deal… What's so special about a stupid deal? As long as you're mine, I can do anything I want." He said, gripping Gokudera's upper arm as he unzipped his pants.

"Get off me, you bastard! You don't own me anymore!" he cried out, tugging hard to release his arm.

The illusionist did not heed this and plunged his member inside the Storm guardian in one go, causing him to cry out. "Mukuro, get out of me!" Gokudera gasped and grunted when the Mist guardian pumped inside of him repeatedly. Mukuro, of course, didn't bother to hear him and continued his blissful activity. Did he think he would just let him go, right after he got raped by that miserable excuse of a prefect? Oh, no he won't. He knew it wasn't Gokudera's fault, but he must stay to the rule that he would only let him to enter his gorgeous body. He was tempted to whip him, but that would be later, he told himself, later.

"Stop…it. Mukuro… it hurts so much! Mm! Ah! Aah! U-uh…" Gokudera tried to keep up, telling him to get out of him, but unfortunately he collapsed on the floor after Mukuro had finished planting his seed inside him.

Mukuro's red and blue gaze traveled up to Gokudera's face and smiled. Despite refusing to be his, he was a good boy. Maybe there really was no demon, there was no monster, and it was all his own twisted infatuation toward the ex-pianist. He should take him somewhere far. Somewhere no one would ever separate them again. Just him and Gokudera Hayato as his possession.

He shook away this thought from his head.

After all, he trusted Gokudera. Despite his rebellious and ferocious attitude, he'll always know who he belongs to. Not Vongola, not Hibari, not that Yamamoto, and not that wretched Sawada, but him. Him and only him alone. He proceeded to pull out of the boy's entrance when he saw blood dripping to the silverette's abdomen. He wiped away a blue strand from his face and let his heterochromatic eyes follow the dripping blood and it ended on his own stomach. Something long, metallic, and apparently sharp like a blade had pierced through him.

He didn't have to turn around to know. He chuckled at the person behind him before lowering his head to whisper to his beloved.

"Arrive…derci, Gokudera …Hayato." He whispered before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p>One more chapter to goooo~~~! :3 I finished early because I'm just feeling like I'm in hyper writing mode. I should be editing videos, but meh. As usual, please review! XD Though I must remind you first that chapter 6 is going more to the mad side, so watch yourself. I'll try not go overboard though.<p>

.

Review reply time! :P

**IgniteRide** : LOL thanks~ Yep, although that's pretty much it. I feel pretty bad about bullying Hibari there. I'll try, thanks again! :3

**Vicktur** : I wish I could do a Lewis structure here :( I love 185969 /805969 / 805918, pretty much them :P I'll try again, thank you! And good luck with Fuck Yeah We Love Hayato too~

**KuroKokoro13** : Thank you! AND YAY I CONVERTED ANOTHER ONE 8D And oh, OMG, your compliments are just wonderful! Thanks again!

.

.

.


	6. His Existence, My Sin SIDE A

**Chapter VI**

His Existence, My Sin (Side A)

.

.

.

"So how's he doing?"

Ryohei asked, looking at the infant who just came out of the emergency room and eventually everyone else did the same.

"Well," Reborn trailed, not quite sure how to inform everyone, "Aside from the broken ribs, spine, and dislocated joints, the doctor said he'll be fine after a week or two. Can't say much about his vision however. There's a ninety-eight percent chance he won't be able to see with his right eye again."

Everyone hung their heads, some even groaned. "How could this happen in one night?" Tsuna asked with his eyes wide with concern.

"Tsuna, this is not a matter of time to wonder how, although I would like to know as well." The Arcobaleno raised his head to Yamamoto, who sat next to Gokudera and was trying hard to keep himself awake. "Are you sure that was all you saw?" the infant asked.

"Positive." Yamamoto nodded his head for emphasis. "I had finished my delivery when I saw Hibari lying on the courtyard. I tried to wake him up, so I thought I could get something from his office or the infirmary, but I found his door was wide open. I got in and I found Gokudera was tapped out on the ground too."

"And what was Gokudera doing in Hibari's office, Yamamoto?" Reborn was starting to get suspicious.

The swordsman was silent. He really hadn't known a thing. All he knew was Gokudera had been wasted on the floor with the illusionist and he knew had to stab him to stop whatever he was doing, although he won't reveal this to anyone in the room. He had a score to settle with Mukuro, but as fussed as he was, he was a gentleman. He went outside the room to pick the bomber's clothes that Hibari had dumped, and when he got back, he was gone. "I don't know." He decided to settle with that.

The Arcobaleno had his suspicion, but he kept that as it wasn't involved in the matter he was discussing. "All of you listen. Vongola had been attacked and left no clue of it was. Since we already have two men under attack, I suggest you all stand your guards. Also, I might be wrong, but I had my suspicion about Mukuro."

The tanned boy's eyes widened. "How come?"

"I had Dino and his men to check the underground bunker at 7:30 PM and he was not there. It would only mean that either Mukuro had escaped during then _or_ Gokudera Hayato had let him go on his own permit, one that we didn't allow."

"Are you saying Gokudera is a suspect!" Yamamoto stood up from his place and raised his voice, while the Arcobaleno shook his head.

"Not necessarily." The infant answered. "The fact that he was beaten inside the building sort of reduced the factor, nevertheless he is still needs to be asked some questions."

"Actually…"

Everyone turned to the beaten down silverette bomber who had stood up from his seat on the hospital's waiting chair as soon as the baseball fanatic slump down. He opened his mouth to speak, "if I may, Tenth… I'd like to stay under the care of the hospital for a week. You may ask me some questions by then."

Tsuna had to look at Reborn for this and when the baby nodded his head, he looked back at the Storm Bomb. "Sure, take all the time you nee—"

"But only for a week. No delays, so no more, no less. Understood?" Reborn cut the tenth Vongola boss off. Usually, the lime-eyed boy would beam his head and praise of how generous the Vongola heir was, but this time he only nodded his head softly and limply walked to an empty hospital room.

Reborn let out a loud groan, disguised by a huff. "Alright, are there anymore questions? If not, then you may all go home." He said, turning back on his heels while ignoring Tsuna's shouts to wait for him. Ryohei followed afterwards, muttering some sentences with 'extreme' and 'I can't believe Hibari was beaten in a single night', however Yamamoto didn't follow suit. Instead he made sure that all of his subordinates were gone and walked backwards until he found which room Gokudera was and entered.

"Nice show you put on there." Gokudera muttered in the bed as he heard the door creak open. "Thanks for not ratting me out though."

Yamamoto didn't choose to reply this and instead tried to be straightforward. "Where is he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know full well who I'm talking about!" Yamamoto shrieked. "The bastard who had harmed you in Hibari's office! I saw you there on the floor while he was… was…" He couldn't bear to finish his sentence. He put his tanned hand on his face to cover his raged expression. "I wasn't there to save you and he…"

"It's not your fault, baseball idiot."

"It's my fault! I should've been there! I warned him not to do anything to you…" Yamamoto suddenly sprung up from an idea that had come up to his brain. "Gokudera, do you mind if I wipe off that bastard's seed from you?"

Gokudera's eyes widened and backed up against the bed's railings. "Yamamoto, no… don't."

"Really," he said, unzipping his jeans. "It'll only take a second—"

"YAMAMOTO, NO!"

The baseball fanatic was overwhelmed—no, dumbfounded—by the bomber's shrieking request. He was halfway opening his jeans with his love interest's alabaster pale, rough hands shot right up and shoved his tanned palms away. Gokudera's breathing came in shallow gasps as he gripped the bed sheets and sat up straight. "Please, just leave me alone, Yamamoto." He begged, throwing his face away in disgust.

The dark-haired boy took awhile to examine his affection's face before opening his mouth. "I don't understand."

Gokudera shook his head. "You don't have to." He replied, hugging his knees to his chest and buried his face between them.

"I want to help you."

"You can't."

Yamamoto looked a bit taken aback, but he kept asking. "Why not?"

To his horror, he didn't answer. He tried to get some words out of the silver-haired boy, but he won't let out a breath for him. Eventually, after a few attempts like shaking and yelling, he walked out. Yamamoto took one last gaze at the Vongola genius before exiting and closed the door shut without a sound. "I guess I'll see you in a week then." He whispered, earning a nod from the lime-eyed beauty before he continued to mope on his bed as the tanned boy walked away.

* * *

><p>It was 23:58<p>

His initial plan was to curl up on the bed and let whatever sorrow that had claimed him eat him alive and swallow him whole, allowing him to perhaps vanish from this world and onward to his grave, where Mukuro can't find him but the longer he thought of the plan, the more he figured it wouldn't work. Mukuro himself had claimed that he had seen the depths of hell, whether it was or not, and yet Gokudera wasn't exactly the purest human. He was vile, for he had killed many and betrayed Vongola for giving himself to an enemy. Surely Mukuro would be able to find him.

Only this time, he won't be able to run anymore.

It was hell, after all. He figured he belonged there, what with the unforgivable sins he committed recently, but there's only one man who would be able to turn hell even fouler than it already has. Said man claimed to have seen hell, literally or figuratively, so the silverette would have nowhere to escape. There more he cornered himself to suicide, the more he would belong to him, eternally.

About an hour ago, some nurse came in and lit some candles on the buffet in front of him in case there would be blackout. She had also dropped a set of hospital clothing and food for him, which he gratefully accepted. He had ate some and changed out of his previous clothing, especially his damp boxers and trousers. Sure enough, the clothes were a lot more comfortable and he felt a bit more relaxed, but he can't get the fact that Mukuro's out to get him out of his head. The man had collapsed, or so Yamamoto said, but there was a chance that he could possess another. What if he alre—

A crash was heard from outside his hospital and screams were muffled next.

And there was the blackout.

Gokudera was thankful for the nurse that had lit the candles in his room because the hallway next to him was pitch-black and there were only screams of both men and women were heard. If only the hospital didn't do an inspection to him he would walk out there and toss some dynamites at the ruckus. He was curious, but despite that, he sat on his bed like something he chained him to stay. The people weren't Vongola, but what person would leave a bunch of people massacred in the hallway. He got up; ready to walk out of the door, when he heard the screaming stopped and the nurse from earlier peeked in from the window that showed him the hallway.

He felt relieved, just a moment when his door was pulled open. The silverette exhaled in relief and shut his lime eyes closed for a moment before opening them again and saw something roll on the floor and stopped on the brink of his toes.

It was the nurse's head, bodiless.

If he were a girl, he would've shrieked and jumped into the bed, but he let out a yelp and let the disembodied head roll under the bed before snapping his head to the door and found a person in front of his door. The person permitted himself inside and stopped about five meters away from Gokudera with his head hung low. The Vongola genius soon recognized him as Hibari, who suddenly raised his head and stared menacingly with one eye, as his right eye was bandaged, although glaringly flooded with red that trickled down his face.

"H-Hibari?" He croaked. "If you're here to attack me again, I swear, you son of a bitch, I'll—"

"No need to be that protective, my dear Hayato." Hibari cut him off, grinning in a way that tore his lips until it bled more and laughed, coughing blood. He finished and wiped the substance from his mouth before moving again, oddly leaving his body dissipating to the wind, which made the silverette's eyes widened. "I just thought this would be the best entrance."

Hibari's blood-covered body had collapsed against the floor and the person formerly occupying it kicked him, causing it to crash against the white-painted wall, successfully leaving crimson stains against it. "Hello, beautiful." Mukuro greeted huskily. "Missed me?"

Gokudera couldn't have widened his eyes more and backed away, tripping over curtain and clashed against the wall and the floor, with only his elbows supporting his position. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Mukuro cooed, walking over to his prey in an intimidating manner. "What's the matter, my little pussycat? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked after he sunk down to Gokudera's level and pinned him with his weight.

"I'm never happy to see you." The half-Italian spat, moving over to push him.

Mukuro lifted a corner of his mouth, amused. "Liar." He nuzzled Gokudera's nose before pecking his cheek. "You're enjoying this. Tell me that you do or else!"

The bomber shook his head furiously, his tears threatening to drop. "No!"

"Then you're leaving me no choice."

The illusionist lifted both his precious prey's arms and held the wrists in one hand, a pose he had been all too familiar with, and fiddled inside his Kokuyo jacket's pocket. He kept his mismatched eyes to Gokudera all the while, silently challenging him in a staring contest, which his bomber disgustedly refused and threw his head to the side, biting his inviting lower lip; the one he had been infatuated to nibble the most, until his fingertip hit something. Mukuro flinched a bit at the pain but quickly took the device out. Well, here goes everything.

Gokudera widened his lime-green eyes at the syringe in the Mist Guardian's leather-covered hands and could clearly see that the substance inside was full, making him absolutely certain that whatever that substance was going to do to him isn't pleasant, at least for him. He tried harder to tug on Mukuro's grip, but like always, the bluenette was far stronger. The needle of the syringe went closer, closer to the base between his neck and collarbone until it halted, the substance inside threatening to drip.

"I'm going to have to ask once more before I do this. Tell me that you enjoy this, Hayato-kun." Mukuro said sweetly, cupping the boy's jaw before tracing his face's outline with his leathered fingertips. "All the same, you'll admit that you're mine again." Gokudera was startled that Mukuro would force his way to him, just to claim him again instead of raping him like how did it last time.

"Mukuro…" The emerald-eyed half-Italian got up slowly, for Mukuro only gave him such space, and stared straight to the illusionist's crimson and sapphire orbs, smiling teasingly before spitting on his face. "Go fuck yourself, murderer." He said, eyeing to the window, showing the hallway where Mukuro had made his way to the room by killing every witness in sight.

This comment seemed to have clicked something inside Mukuro's mind as he injected the needle inside him and all Gokudera could do was watch as the unknown substance swam inside his system. "What did you inject inside me?" he roared, staring straight to Mukuro who was wiping his face from the saliva.

"Ecstasy." He said calmly, ignoring the Storm Guardian's shocked look. "I was going to use anesthetics on you, but I figured this is easier. Just in case you want to know, I put plenty of those inside, so it should take affect in ten minutes or so."

Gokudera could barely contain his gasps, but he continued to ask. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing much. I'm just making you mine, is all. Only this time, you won't deny me ever again, my sweet." He said, wrapping his arms around his beloved, feeling him starting to burn, as if he suffered from a fever, before tucking his palm under his knees. "Once I've done, you will only submit to me. Everything you had, your friends and family… you won't remember anything."

"Like hell I'll submit to the likes of you!" he shrieked with all his might before gasping, the images from his eyes started to blur and duplicating immensely. Gokudera shot up to grab Mukuro's jaw and hurt him with his fists, but he soon found his energy was drained. He looked awful: face flushed, uncontrollable gasps, and glassy lime eyes as he dropped his hold on Mukuro and collapsed his head against the pillows on the bed as Mukuro deposited him.

His mind was also getting hazier by the minute. At first he thought about marring the illusionist's head with all he's got, but then it was spinning with the thought of sex. Mukuro was delighted that the ecstasy worked faster than he expected and proceeded to slip his leathered hands under the dung green shirt to feel the flesh he had missed. Oh, he wished it was his bare fingers against it!

"Liked that, don't you?" he asked mockingly, pinching Gokudera's sides.

The Vongola genius, however, didn't answer. He was occupied with the heat surrounding him and the exciting feeling from the illusionist sucking his lower lip while his own member going erect as he let his legs flew up and down the air recklessly and eventually ended circling the Mist Guardian's waist, silently pleading for more. He had moaned and suckled the other's mouth, begging for more of the pleasure Mukuro was shoving him, while the other chuckled.

Mukuro didn't waste any time. He pressed his nail against the moaning boy's torso and made a wound, a little bit of blood trickling out. He chanted a few words and drew his hand, taking off his leathered hands and bit his wrist until his crimson liquid came out. He let a few drops inside the boy's wound and Gokudera screamed. He felt his head was being torn apart! His brain was hurting so much, it was insane! Then again, Mukuro had done a forbidden spell. But he decided it was worth it.

There would only be him in his mind.

Gokudera continued to scream as his mind was being torn apart until the pain subsided and his own voice hoarse, resulting in him to temporarily lose his consciences and close his eyes. Mukuro lifted him up and wrapping this lithe form with his arms, waiting until the beautiful silverette fluttered his eyes open.

"M…" Gokudera cracked his voice, looking up with his blurry eyes. "Mukuro?"

He smiled that the spell worked. He was finally his and his alone. "I'm here, love." He cooed to the other's ear, stroking his platinum hair.

"Mukuro?" he continued to call out his name like a broken record, looking up at him until his hazy vision cleared. There he was. His beloved Mukuro, in the flesh, there to protect him as always… or so he thought.

"Mukuro… why am I in a hospital?" he asked before Mukuro pulled him for a chaste kiss.

He chuckled as his released the silverette. "Kufufufufufu, I'm so sorry, Hayato." He said, tracing the outline of the other's pretty, alabaster pale face and later buried his fingers in the soft, metal-colored strands. "You were just so amazing, that I… I accidentally broke you. Will you forgive me, my beloved pussycat?"

Gokudera smiled thinly at the gesture, but knowing that this was Mukuro, one that loved him most dearly, he broke into a smile so genuine, it made the illusionist's heart flutter. "All is forgiven." He said, circling his arms around the other's neck slowly, touching the tip of his nose with his, which Mukuro took control of and pursued his lips for another lip-contact instead. The feeling inside his mouth… how he had missed it, even if it had only been a few hours. He just couldn't have enough of him.

Their make-out session was cut short when Gokudera caught something with his eyes and broke the contact. "Why is there a man bleeding against the wall?" he asked innocently. _Perfect,_ the Mist Guardian thought, _he doesn't remember anything._ He put his hand on one of the other's cheeks and turned his face toward his, motioning his hand to Gokudera, beckoning him to come closer. "Come." He ordered, "Sit on my lap, Hayato. I shall tell you everything."

Gokudera did just that. He was his, after all, always and for eternity. He turned around, his back facing him as he continued to stare at the unknown man against the wall. Mukuro was pleased that his pet was following his orders obediently, without a doubting thought in his mind. He was going to miss that dirty mouth of his, true, but maybe he would be able to teach him to talk dirty, tainting that innocent mouth with not only foul words, but also his semen as he put his talented mouth to the test.

He groaned at thought and rested his head against the silverette's shoulder, blocking his vision from the man on the wall. "He tried to tear us apart, pussycat. He is not worthy of your attention." He said, corrupting his newly innocent mind with lies.

"Tear us apart?" Gokudera asked, clearly clueless. He turned around to ask, emerald-eyes curious and full of questions. "How?"

"Would it matter now, Hayato?" he slid his hands under the shirt, this time glad that the contact was bare and flicked his right nipple, making the bomber moan and arched his back. "No one is to tear you away from who you belong to. Do you know who it is, pet?"

His mouth opened, almost like an automatic response. "You, my only master, Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu, good boy." He licked his earlobe and chuckled against it, making the boy shiver. "Shall we go?"

"Where?" he asked. Not that it really matters. He was to serve pleasure for his master wherever he goes.

Mukuro once again laughed, carrying him bridal-style out of the bed. "You'll see." He said, closing the door of the hospital room behind. "Oh, and one more thing, Hayato."

"What is it?"

He paused, dragging his face closer to his until his breath was in enough distance to tickle his lips. "Strip."

* * *

><p><strong>END (part 1)<br>**

* * *

><p>Last chapter! O.o Man, it felt so good to get this story out of my head. Now I can concentrate on my History test LOLOL XD Anyways, I want to thank you all who had been reading this story and so patient to wait for me to update :3 Wuvs you all~<p>

**EDIT 5/8/2011** - Yeaaahhhh, about that... some people said that they were curious to know what'll happen to the rest of the cast, as some were visibly hopeful yet confused in Hibari's conditions. I originally planned to keep that in the dark for the effect, but it seems it blackened the rest of the story. So in case you guys want to know about the rest of the cast, the extra chapter's going to be published in September. If you don't then this chapter's the end of the whole story. See you then~! :3

Review reply time!

**Vicktur:** ...I update real slow, sorry to disappoint. Being a high schooler isn't all that fun and games, you know :\ And hey, 6959 is my pleasure. Your welcome ;)

**IgniteRide:** IKR it's nearly impossible! 8D Do we have a winner? I think we do! DING DING DING! XD

**KuroKokoro13:** Nawww, here's the last chapter. I'm so delighted you like my story! :P Thanks a lot, love~

* * *

><p>About around 2 years that I realized that RnR means 'Read and Review' :\ Meh, I'm slow. So I'm just going to wish that you like the story and leave reviews here! Please do! Thank you~ :3<p>

.

.

.


	7. His Existence, My Sin SIDE B

**Chapter VII**

His Existence, My Sin (Side B)

.

.

.

Flicker had never been my best friend. Even so, I felt grateful that it decided to wake me up.

… Wherever I was, that is.

My olive eyes fluttered open and I winced when a glaring light shone in front of me. Turning to the left then my right, I noticed I was placed in some unknown room. There was nothing in here except for me and a little television that had been flashing some pictures that lit the gray room I was placed in. A few moments later I heard a distant audio coming from it. How I actually ended up being much closer to the screen, I have no idea.

The first thing the screen showed was the Tenth on that damned unconscious illusionist's side. He looked desperate, asking for people to take care of that good-for-nothing man. Why? Why would we need him? If he needed someone for the mist guardian role, Chrome should be more than enough. The thought occurred to me that the girl still needed Mukuro's illusion ability to keep her alive. But I didn't care. Vongola could do so much better even without a mist guardian, in my opinion. However, the Tenth didn't share my thoughts and turned to me, eyes pleading in hope that I somehow knew even the slightest deal on how to heal.

And I do, unfortunately.

To keep the Tenth's spirit up, I had to discard my pride and hatred toward Mukuro, both things that were essential to me. The picture soon turned into a video clip of when I first cooked in the underground bunker. It turned out the bunker was about twenty minutes away from Namimori's school. Due to this, it was no wonder that when I entered Mukuro's room, soup in a tray, Yamamoto was standing pretty close to him, looking like he was accusing him of something.

I remembered yelling at that baseball idiot to get out and let me do my job. Well, I didn't want to do it, but what kind of a right-hand man would I be? I refused to disappoint the Tenth, so I dragged my legs toward the bed, handed Mukuro his soup, and fought the urge to just leave while I sat beside his foot.

His face soon turned into a mix between amused and disgusted with what I gave him. Yes, it's canned alphabet soup. See my point of not wanting to be there?

We made a small talk—well, he did—until he reached the topic about my devotion towards the Tenth. I could only remember less than half the stuff I said but I could remember Mukuro looked off. Worried that he might have something more than wounds on his skin as he said 'stop', my hands wanted to reach out to him, but I couldn't. Something like my own pride was pinning my hands to my sides, stopping myself from caring. It did the same when Mukuro asked me to leave, like the clip on the television, as well as dragging my feet outside the room.

The following days went by odder and odder, the television reminded me. While I did my own routine like feeding and healing Mukuro, there were times that the air around him seemed strange. Sure, he was surrounded by illogicalness all the time, but it had some weird, malicious feel to it. Heck, I even felt it grew more pressuring when Yamamoto told me he won't be coming to the bunker with me anymore. It was because I felt more relieved that it was weirder. I shouldn't be having feelings for the enemy, let alone someone who tried to kill the Tenth in the past! To prevent this horrible, horrifying feeling from growing stronger, I begged the last free-scheduled person I knew to come with me.

That's when it got worse.

I should have known better than to tell Hibari to stay in the living room of the bunker. What did I expect? That Hibari would something so obediently? No. He picked a fight in Mukuro's room. He picked a fight with someone that can barely walk without wincing at his wound. I entered the room to protect Mukuro. Both Hibari and I were surprised at this, to the point he was furious and aimed his tonfa at the illusionist, which unfortunately hit me instead, that I was bleeding and unconscious.

By the time I woke up, Hibari was no longer there, so I assumed he left earlier. Although in reality, I found it pretty hard to make myself think about Hibari when I felt something wet against my cheek. It left, and then it appeared again. I looked from the corner of my eyes that _Mukuro's tongue_ was licking me. My mouth pleaded for him to stop and yet my mind wandered. It felt so _good_; do I want him to stop? His mere tongue licking was flipping me backwards; do I want the pleasure to stop? It felt wonderful and I wanted it. I want him to pleasure me and make me feel good. But somehow, my pride acted as my voice of judgment and urged me strongly to make him stop. He wasn't listening, so I tore away from him.

Realizing what he made me experience, I blamed him, and then bolted out the door.

My mind snapped back to reality, taking in what was on television again.

Oh shit, that was when the worst happened.

…and yet somehow, I didn't feel bad at all.

That day Mukuro had claimed me. He made me his. I was only his because he made me tell him I was. We became one because I wanted him to. Mukuro inserted himself inside me because he made me feel pleasure beyond what I have experienced on my own. I wanted this, I adored this, and I needed this. At first that booming voice on the back of my head yelled at me for being so disgusting, so treacherous, but it soon faded within my own moans and screams of ecstasy. It made me act defiant in front of Mukuro—which unsurprisingly only fueled him more, but soon I learned to drop and just give in to what I want. Or rather, what he made me want. That was the code we made, for me to comply to his sex bidding: strip.

…until the next morning came.

I was the first to wake up that day. The first thing that greeted was Mukuro's peaceful, innocent sleeping face that reminded me of what happened the previous night. 'What has become of me?' I thought. I gave my feelings, my virginity, my whole being to that bastard of an enemy! How I was disgusted by myself when I found the taste of his cum in my mouth. I agreed to be his and in turn we had sex more than once in one night. Every kiss, every stroke, every moan, every thrust, all came from him: the enemy. The shameful feeling wouldn't leave me, so I decided if I leave, then no one should turn back and talk of this. I reluctantly moved one of my legs out of the bed and another on—

Suddenly Mukuro wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling the lower part of my back as he told me how he enjoyed last night.

I wanted to cry. I couldn't. Not because I believe men don't cry, but because part of me enjoyed what we did last night too.

He's an enemy. He's going to overthrow the Tenth and rule Vongola. I told myself those as I declined his offer to do a replay of last night, no matter how much I wanted to comply. Sometime later, we argued. Mukuro told me he wasn't doing this and how he had tried everything to prevent to monster inside him from unleashing. 'In the end, we're both prisoners!' he said.

I refused to acknowledge my absurd affection for him grew to unlimited propositions, but if that was one thing that troubled him, I decided to ignore the nagging sound in my head in order to give in to him. Mukuro would have that monster in his head sealed and I can surrender to my desires without feeling guilt. For that moment, I thought there would be nothing that we would have to lose.

Later that night, Hibari tricked me into coming to the school and raped me once he found out Mukuro spent a night with me. Once I thought I was only addicted to sex, but I can see I only want sex from _him. _Hibari was a huge contrast to Mukuro. Mukuro enjoyed foreplay far too much, enjoyed the reactions I had when he discovered the places that made me see stars. However, Hibari only concentrated on filling me, 'cleaning' me until I was free from Mukuro's 'filth'. Mukuro filled my ears with sweet nothings until I was as hard as a rock, prepared me in both places so I can have a taste of him until I was addicted to him, while Hibari was just all rough sex that made me scream until my throat went dry and my hole burned.

My mind blanked a bit when they left in Hibari's office without even sparing my clothes. I knew once those two were finished, one of them will have another go at me. I half-wished Mukuro would win, but that would mean he was completely healed and I can't have him fuck me anymore. I certainly wouldn't want to have Hibari going rough on me again, so I racked his entire office for something to unlock the door.

After what it felt like half an hour, the door opened, with Mukuro peering in.

I was somewhat delighted, but most of me was terrified that the guilt would come back. He tried again, to have me pry my legs open for him, but I declined. Apparently he could care less about our deal and raped me, my mind replaying what happened on the previous night. I closed my eyes, silently hoping that somehow all these nightmares would end. Sometime later, Mukuro's thrusts stopped and Yamamoto was behind him, stabbing the illusionist with his sword and had a phone on his ear. My mind was quite hazy, but I remembered Mukuro leaving with a trail of purple flame once Yamamoto left the room.

About a few hours later, the Tenth and the other guardians were in the hospital, checking up on Hibari. I could care less. I just wanted to be alone, so I requested for some time in the hospital. Yamamoto wanted to help, he really wanted to, but I refused. I can't take anymore thoughts on sex so I had him leave.

During my time of depression, the light blacked out that night. This left me in a room with candles that a kind nurse brought in earlier along with a pair of hospital clothes. I couldn't remember much during this time too, but the nurse's head rolling under the bed made my eyes shot open. My gaze fell to the door, where Hibari was standing with a trident in hand.

No.

That's not Hibari.

'Hibari' soon revealed himself, leaving Hibari's real body on the ground as the previous occupier, revealed to be Mukuro, kicked it aside and pinned it with a trident. He strode over to me, looking down at me with those lustful, mismatched eyes. Mukuro coaxed me into sex again, to which I said my rudest 'no' at. He raped me again, but this time he did it slowly enough for me to drown in ecstasy as he injected something into me.

That was it.

I expected the television to turn off right then and there. Only it didn't.

There was nothing more that I can remember. From what I knew, this was the time I finally woke up after being injected. But somehow, somehow, that little television was playing clips that I've never seen. Despite my desire to know what was going on, my curiosity for what was on the television overpowered it.

Wait.

What was I doing at a cemetery?

On the screen I could see my hands gripping a shovel, moving back and forth as if I was digging, but I didn't dig too far. My hands suddenly stopped and my head turned around, to face a one-eyed Hibari Kyouya. He looked down at the shovel before pulling it away from and tossed it away. He cupped my jaw with both hands and glared at me intently.

"Have you lost your mind?" He yelled, his voice booming from the television's speakers.

I didn't answer him, apparently.

He gritted his teeth, oriental eye darkening. He still looked intimidating even with one eye clothed in bandages. "He put you into this!" he yelled again. "We can fight him, herbivore! Wake up!"

I refused to, apparently.

'_Bury him.' _

A voice chimed from the speaker. It faintly sounded like Mukuro's voice though. I was focused again when the screen shifted a bit. Hibari was no longer on the screen and my gaze fell on a coffin. My hand on the screen threw Hibari—despite his struggles—inside it before I was about to lock it shut. Hibari rose from the coffin, grabbed my collar, and yelled 'wake up' at me.

'_Bury him,'_ the voice chimed again. On the screen, I obeyed the command more than I do with Hibari. Snatching my collar from him, I snapped the coffin shut and locked it before throwing it inside the hole I previously dug.

'_That's my good boy,'_ echoed from the speaker as I saw myself covering Hibari's grave.

The screen quickly shifted to some locked dungeon. The vision was still, only some words echoed from the door I was seeing. After a few moments, a scream was heard and Mukuro emerged from behind the door soon after, his hands covering something.

"What did you do to Tsuna?" A voice boomed and my eyes on the screen shifted behind to see who it was.

Baseball idiot? What was he doing there?

"Teaching him not to mess with my property." The illusionist smirked, looking at my direction. He tucked the things he was previously covering inside his leather jacket before cupping my chin with two fingers. "Miss me?" he asked, face leaning against mine.

"Oh, ew, do that somewhere else." Yamamoto gagged from behind us.

"Is there a problem, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Damn straight I do! You better explain to me why Tsuna is behind that door and why was he screaming! Not only that, but explain why I have a rope tied around my neck like a leash!"

Mukuro shifted his eyes for a moment, yet they revert back only a second after. "Tsunayoshi was behind door because I dealt with that I will be the current boss of Vongola. In return, I won't harm one of his guardians. As to why he screamed, I promised I won't harm two because he gave up his abilities." He said calmly, patting somewhere behind his jacket.

"His abilities? Wha—"

"His abilities to grip, to hold, you name it."

I was slack-jawed as my eyes were glued to the screen.

"You mean you cut off his ha—? Why you—"

"Ah, I haven't answered why you're in ropes, have I? Well then, come. I shall show you."

Yamamoto shut his mouth, expressing his dislike with his darkening eyes. Both of us followed Mukuro upstairs, climbing up where I could see Mukuro releasing what was behind his jacket and tossed it out of the window, a splash was heard soon after. Yamamoto had tried talking to me, mostly about hoping that I'll snap out of it soon and how we both can defeat Mukuro, but I ignored him. By the time Mukuro finished walking, he held open a jail door. Yamamoto was first to enter, followed by Mukuro and I was last. The jail was somewhat aging, what with the molding bricks and hay strewn all over the place. What caught my attention was the metallic thing between the stacks of hay, but I didn't get enough look at it because Mukuro was already talking, to which I seemed to be paying full attention to.

"The thing why you're in ropes, Yamamoto Takeshi, happens to be related to the two surviving guardians of Vongola—"

'_Take the mask.' _

A voice chimed in again, and that time my vision wasn't on Mukuro anymore. It shifted to that metallic thing I previously saw. I noticed I was walking closer to it.

"—and since I have the privilege to pick which guardians I won't harm, that makes you—"

I picked it up and held it by my face's level. It was an iron mask.

"—not one of them."

Chains sprung from the wall that I knew were Mukuro's illusions, holding Yamamoto in place and hoisted his head up. Baseball idiot tried to struggle, and he succeeded for quite some time before another pair of chains appeared and held him tighter.

"Place it on his head." The illusionist whispered to me, to which I found myself on the screen nod. I walked closer, fastened it against Yamamoto's pleading and reluctant face before backing away.

"You see, Yamamoto Takeshi, I am someone who holds a grudge. I remembered the night you stabbed me, I remembered you tried coaxing my pretty little kitten," he chuckled a bit, hoisting my chin up as he placed a light kiss on somewhere around my face, "into sex at the hospital, and I even remembered the day you threatened me if I go near him."

Anyone could feel Yamamoto's glare darkening, even through that mask.

"But look at me, Yamamoto Takeshi. Drill it in your head that Gokudera's fully mine. Do you see how much he's on close proximity whenever I'm around? How he would use those fully sinful lips wherever I please and only swallow my pleasure? How he's unashamed to pry open those butt cheeks when I so much as to flick my fingers? How he is the one thing that you'll never get?"

Yamamoto was a brave one. He hardly even flinched.

"Say, why don't I give you a show?"

At this, I could tell his eyes widened.

"Since you are the pathetic one to yearn for Gokudera's love and yet never did anything to gain it, I think you deserve a _treat_."

The screen was still focused on Yamamoto, but only because Mukuro instructed me to keep looking at him. He said the word 'strip' like he always did before we fuck and complied, taking off my clothes to do so. He made me support myself on the floor with my hands and knees as he rode me from the back.

"Count yourself as lucky." Mukuro told him. "The sun and lightning guardian don't get as much fun as this."

Yamamoto had his face away from me, as embarrassed as I was if I were conscious.

I didn't pay attention to the next clips, most of them only consisted of Mukuro and I having sex. Questions were pouring into me. Where am I? What am I doing here? Why can I see things that I don't experience? Who was that person in my body? Why was I only conscious now?

I ran to one corner of the room, desperately looking for door, window, crevice, anything to get out.

Where am I? I have seen a lot of sci-fi movies, one of them being a man trapped inside his own mind. Logically thinking, it wasn't possible, but I have been fucking with an illusionist for quite some time.

What am I doing here? I suppose I'm a spirit, trapped in my own mind, with nothing to do but waiting to come back inside my own body.

Why can I see things that I don't experience? My body experienced them. I didn't.

Who was that person in my body? Probably the desire that something Mukuro injected in me brought out, leaving it to possess my body.

Why was I only conscious now? That was what I feared. That the injection was wearing off. That I'm only moments away from death. That my life was flashing before me in that television.

Before I knew it, the flickering light died out, covering the gray room in darkness. Unable to search with lacking light, I strode over the television again, wiping its screen in hope it would flash again—telling me it's not yet my time. I kept wiping, my eyes blinking unconsciously the whole time, until a new environment appeared when I blinked.

I was back. I was back in my own body. I think.

…with Mukuro beside me.

"Oh, you shouldn't be here." He smiled an innocent smile without even a lustful hint in it. Something I rarely see from him. "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

Taking a quick glance of what was on my left and right, I glanced back at him. Red is unbefitting for him. "What happened?" I asked.

"You." He pointed at me. "Bloodloss."

"What? How?"

"I drank too much blood. Underfed you above all else."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He offered a weak smile before grabbing my lower arm and I nearly yelped when I saw all those knife marks on it. "Ah," was the only word I managed to say. I may not be in my body, but those marks seem to follow me everywhere.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said. "You belong in heaven. Don't follow me."

For that time, I wrapped my arms around him. No guilt, no sex suggestions, it was all pure affection. "It's okay," I said in a hushed tone. "I'm supposed to be where you are."

…It was impossible to escape from love, affection.

It was impossible to escape from sin.

It was impossible to escape from corruption.

Above all else, I didn't mind.

* * *

><p>END (part 2)<p>

* * *

><p>Vicktur: Yama's never had a permanent side in this story, so I hope you'll understand. In this chappie, though, he doesn't get any better, sorry ;_; lovies, thanks very much!~<p>

IgniteRide: Thank you!~

silver woman: DIS BE EPILOGUEEEEE. XD

Captive Nightingale : Naww, another 6959 shipper~ *huggles* Thank you~

xXxShiniXKazexXx : rly? thnx ;P

Lovely Pencil : Thankies!

Jinsei no Akki: lol horror fics are easy to write, yet so hard on the eye! Thanks a lot~ :3

* * *

><p>So.<p>

HAPPY (BELATED) NEW YEAR 2012 EVERYONE! XD

…yeah, so I'm going to have a small activity in FF that involves anime from now on. Not because of school—though yes, I have no idea how acid and ammonia can turn to salt. Bleh, but because I'm into K-pop (well, mainly FT Island and SHINee...) now just as much as I'm into anime/manga, so I thought I'd try my luck there *is JongKey deprived asdfghjkjhkhl* I'll still be updating IPS (Illusionists Prefer Silverettes) though, for those who are wondering…

Sorry it's sooooo much later than I had promised. I swear this chapter was a pain! After rewriting it for about two months straight, I put it on hold until January because I couldn't capture the right feeling. Felt so much like Grimm Brothers after writing this lmao :3

(I wtf-ed at fluffy ending too, don't worry. You're not the only one. I fail so much at fluff it's not even funnyyyyyy ;A; )

I'm just going to wish that you like the story and leave reviews here! Please do! Thank you~ :3

.

.


End file.
